Dreams, Desires and Destiny
by DustLight126
Summary: Anna O'Brien isn't your typical 2012 teenager anymore; she's a Queen of Narnia. But while Anna's role as Guardian is now fulfilled, that doesn't mean there aren't new challenges to face. Struggling to understand her relationship with Peter, they must find out together if this is something worth fighting for or a memory they would rather forget. And that's where it gets complicated.
1. Good Enough

Hello again everyone. So here it is, Dreams, Desires and Destiny. I wasn't expecting to finish it so quickly, but I have and it is now available for your reading pleasure! If you've just clicked on this story, I would advise you to read Choices, Change and Challenges first before progressing, the link to which can be found on my profile. Just to warn you all, there will be no definitive or recurring plot line. This will mainly be a series of drabbles and one-shots with perhaps one or two small plot lines over a few chapters. I want to focus more on Anna's relationship with all of the Pevensies and build them up further, but obviously her relationship with Peter will have more prominence. Here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review if there's a certain scene you'd like to see or have any suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned except for any OC's created by me, such as Anna. All other characters belong to CS Lewis.

* * *

**_Year One_**

**May**

The next few months passed by in a dizzying blur. I think we were all still half expecting this to be a crazy dream and that we would wake up any second, returning to the cruel reality of war for the Pevensies and an extended stay in the hospital for me; but we always woke up in Cair Paravel each morning.

Our main task was to oust the remaining supporter's of the Witch and fully restore peace to Narnia. While Aslan had left us, we still had Oreius and those who had survived Beruna to help guide our actions and advise us accordingly. However, Peter and Edmund mainly took up the role. Susan, Lucy and myself only needed a little contribution. I was still as reluctant as ever to rush off into war and battle.

But that didn't mean we weren't busy either. Especially as I had been crowned to the people of Narnia, us three Queens were mainly involved in helping the residents of our Kingdom rebuild their lives after the war. It wasn't long until I had a large queue of Narnians outside my study door with problems ranging from finding new homes to missing family members. I also discovered many people had been forced to pay the equivalent of taxes to the Witch, and we had immediately set out to resolve the issue. I had so many families come to me and beg for more time to pay their money, it was heartbreaking. It was quickly agreed all such payments would be abolished.

While we did have little time for leisure, we always managed to find some way to spend time together. There were even fewer opportunities, however, for me and Peter to spend time alone. When we did, it was usually at night sitting at the bay window and talking; learning more about one another and becoming a little closer each time.

"Sire, we have received reports from the Dryads in Lantern Waste," Oreius announced one morning as we ate breakfast.

Peter took the piece of parchment wordlessly, a frown on his face as he began reading which only deepened with each passing second. He sighed heavily as he put the letter down and looked at the rest of us, who had stopped eating and had been staring at him all the while.

"The good news is that we've now located their one remaining camp. The bad news is that there are a lot more of them than we first anticipated," Peter explained.

"What do you propose we do then?" Edmund asked both Oreius and his brother.

"I think we should all finish breakfast before starting in to this," I spoke up from my place further down the table.

"But-" Peter and Edmund began to protest before I cut them off.

"The less you talk, the quicker you eat and the quicker you will be able to leave," I said firmly.

That shut them up.

xXx

"If either of you come back with so much as a scratch I'll kill you," I warned as I hugged Edmund and Peter in turn.

Edmund wasn't sure if I was joking or not and just returned my hug before turning to his two sisters. Peter also returned my hug and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before mounting his horse and leading the army from Cair Paravel without another word. We'd already said our good byes earlier. We watched them go, knowing we would not see them again for another week.

xXx

The week dragged on in an agonisingly slow fashion, but on the day of their return there was still no sign of the army by lunch time. Everyone grew increasingly worried, myself included. They eventually marched through the gates in the early evening, exhausted but victorious. Everyone looked a little worse for wear and there were a few serious injuries that Lucy immediately treated with her cordial, and unfortunately an even smaller number who did not return at all, but neither Peter or Edmund were among them and we happily greeted them with much hugging and laughing, not to mention a few tears too.

With the last remnants of the Witches reign now conquered and eradicated, life at Cair Paravel was far more relaxed and slower. Around two weeks after the defeat of the White Witch supporters, Peter turned seventeen on the twenty first. He had insisted on a small gathering with his family, myself and only our closest friends. No one had argued, and I soon followed him by turning seventeen on the sixteenth of June, and like Peter I decided against a large party.

xXx

July

"You're reading that book _again_?" Peter asked incredulously when he entered the library and saw me curled up on one of the sofas, my head buried between the pages of the book.

"It's a good book," I argued distractedly, barely glancing up.

Peter laughed. "So you keep telling me. Why don't you go outside for once? It's a beautiful day," he suggested, moving to stand behind me.

"I'm perfectly content here, thank you," I replied, still concentrating only on the story in front of me.

I barely had time to react before Peter swiftly pulled it from my grasp, and I turned around to glare at him.

"Really Peter, you're seventeen and the High King of Narnia, there are more mature ways to come to an agreement," I pointed out.

He grinned mischievously at me. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked, before walking over to a book shelf and placing it on the highest level, exactly where I couldn't reach.

"Now you're just being childish," I said irritably, standing and joining him at the book case.

"I'll give it back on one condition," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have to negotiate with you to get my book back now?" I asked.

"Yes, now listen. I'll give it back to you on the condition that you come outside with me," he said, a strange look in his eyes.

"That's it?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded, before extending his hand towards, which I took and allowed him to lead me from the room.

_Why does he seem to be the only person who can test my patience?_

When we eventually emerged outside, Peter lead me straight to the gardens but we ended up going further in than I had been given the chance to explore yet.

"Peter, where are we going?" I asked with confusion.

"You'll see," he responded brightly.

We continued walking for another minute or so before a large, ornately made ivory pavilion came in to view. Peter lead me straight to it before he stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the platform and turned to me, a wide smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked eagerly.

I surveyed the pavilion before turning back to him. "It's beautiful, but I'm not sure I understand the point of you taking me all the way out here to show it to me," I admitted.

Peter laughed. "It's for dancing in. So, would you care to dance, my lady?"

A small smile played on my lips. "Certainly."

Taking my hand in his, Peter lead me up the short flight of steps to the wooden platform and then placing a hand at my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder, before we began to move to the beat of our own music.

"You should wear your hair down more often," Peter suddenly commented, and I looked up at him.

"I only put it up for convenience," I replied with a laugh, "Does it matter anyway?"

There was a pause before Peter replied, "No, you're beautiful either way."

I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks, and I averted my gaze to the floor, not knowing how to answer.

Peter placed a finger under my chin and gently raised my head up to meet his gaze again. "I mean it," he said softly.

"Thank you," I eventually replied, giving him a tentative smile.

"You're welcome," he responded with a chuckle, before gently placing his lips against mine.

_And why is he the only person who can make me feel like this?_

xXx

**September**

_Their majesties High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Anna, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy,_

_My sincere congratulations on your Coronation and your victory over the White Witch and her army. It is at this time I wish to extend the hand of friendship from Archenland to Narnia and meet to discuss the terms of a peaceful and prosperous alliance between our two nations. If it is your wish as it is mine to unite, please inform me of your desired date of arrival and I shall strive to accommodate you and welcome you fully to my home._

_Your friend,_

_King Lune of Archenland_

"So, what do you make of King Lune's letter?" Peter asked as we walked arm in arm around one of the rose gardens that afternoon.

"I believe he is genuinely trying to help us. Edmund told me that from what he's read in the history books, Archenland and Narnia always had a good relationship until the Witch took over," I said, "And Oreius certainly seemed to have no qualms with us going. I think an alliance would be of a great benefit to both of us," I finished.

Peter mused over my words for a few moments before nodding. "All right. We'll go, but I think we should wait until after Christmas, what with the members of the court arriving next month."

"I agree," I replied.

There were to be two delegated Lords from each of the surrounding countries to arrive at Cair Paravel to serve as ambassadors and members of our court. A handful of Ladies were also to accompany them and serve as our Ladies-in-waiting.

"Has the queue at your door lessened any?" Peter asked with amusement after a short silence.

"Yes, actually. Everyone in Narnia now has a home and those ridiculous debts and taxes have been dealt with," I assured him.

"Good. I am proud of you for dealing with all of that. I'm sorry that it fell mostly on you though," Peter said apologetically, but I waved it off.

"They are our people and they were in need of help. I was just doing my job," Then as an afterthought, "But I don't think it would hurt to get Susan more involved next time," I joked.

Peter laughed and agreed before another silence settled over us.

"You know, you haven't been at the window these last few nights," I began hesitantly, glancing worriedly at the dark circles under his eyes that were becoming more and more prominent each day.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I've just had a lot of paper work and letters to answer."

"Then at least let us _help_. I know Lucy and Edmund are still a little too young to be of much use, but surely Susan or I could be of some assistance?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, you've had enough to deal with."

"And it seems you have too much," I countered.

Peter didn't reply.

"How about we move those talks from the window to your study, then?"

xXx

**December**

"Woah, Father Christmas has outdone himself this year!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled a beautiful new lilac gown from a large box underneath the tree that had been erected for the festive season.

"I must agree with you, Lu," I said from my place on one of the sofas.

Lucy had received her new gown, more of her cordial, as she had been in short supply recently, and a diamond necklace. Susan was given more arrows, a new red gown and a delicate gold bracelet. I too was given a new blue gown, an emerald green leather notebook and a silver bracelet.

"I can't say I disagree with you either," Edmund said as he unsheathed his sword and admired his new shield, gifts that he had not been able to receive last year when we had been separated.

Edmund had also received a pile of new books, since he had managed to read almost every one of interest to him in the library. Peter had been left a new stationary set, a new sheath and a box of herbal teas that were said to help the drinker relax. We had all gotten a good laugh at that although Peter seemed to have less appreciation for the harmless joke.

A ball was held later that evening, something we were told had long been a Narnian tradition before Jadis' reign. And who were we to deny the people their joy once again?

"Peter, I'm sure that poor boy is going to have a burn mark if you don't stop glaring at him," I chastised as we danced.

Susan had been invited to dance with many noblemen and visiting royalty, and every one of them had been severely scrutinised under Peter's glare. "After all, you don't see me glaring at the young ladies who dance with you or stand to the side and giggle and chatter about you either," I pointed out lightly.

That caught his attention.

"What?" he asked, finally bringing his gaze back to me.

"Really, you haven't noticed? There are any number of beautiful women in the court vying for your attention and you mean to tell me you've been completely blind to it?"

Peter met my eyes as he spoke. "There's only one girl who's caught my attention."

"Oh? And who might that be?" I said carefully, feeling my face flush a little.

Peter leaned down so that his lips grazed my ear. "Who do you think?" he asked, before straightening up and continuing our dance.

"And what about you? Do the young ladies of the court fawning over me really not bother you?" he asked with a small smirk.

I grinned.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."


	2. Heroes

So, here we go with chapter 2! A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites, you all made me smile :) If you feel like joining that special group of people, feel free to do the same.

Rachel (Guest): Hey, we have the same name! Thank you so much for your review, words can not express how much I appreciate it! I grinned like an idiot for a full hour after! I'm very glad that you like my work so much and I hope you continue to do so. And don't worry, there'll be plenty more on Peter and Anna, I promise. Yay! I was hoping someone would pick up on that!

Dracomalfoylova1: I'm happy you're happy it's up! I didn't want to keep you waiting too long, so here's chapter 2 for you. I hope you enjoy it.

Guest: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Year Two_**

**February**

"How much longer until we reach Archenland?" Edmund asked for the umpteenth time in the last few hours.

"If you ask that question one more time Edmund, I will personally see to it that you are thrown overboard," I said calmly, not looking up from the book I was reading. There were a few chuckles from his siblings, but he certainly didn't ask again.

It took another four hours for us to dock in Archenland, where we were received warmly by King Lune, his wife Queen Evelyn and their infant son Corrin. The King was a portly man with a dark beard and moustache, but with kind brown eyes and a hearty smile and laugh. Queen Evelyn was quite a beautiful lady with long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to smile at you even when her expressions were most serious. It was hardly a surprise that we took an immediate liking to both of the monarchs; they were gracious hosts and nothing was ever too much trouble to make us feel welcome. They were also good and kind people, loved dearly by their subjects.

Our trip to Archenland was short but very productive. It was agreed that although it was a formality for Lucy to have accompanied us, it was not necessary for her to be present during the negotiations and even Edmund was excused at some times, although he preferred to stay, saying such matters were actually of interest to him. I wished I could say the same. While the importance of my participation in these meetings was not lost on me, it did not mean I enjoyed them and I had to stifle several yawns at one point. But eventually, we managed to sign a treaty that suited both parties.

One advantage of the trip for me, though, was that I gained a friend in Queen Evelyn, who I had promised to write to on a frequent basis. I had enjoyed spending time with Evelyn, and I genuinely looked forward to maintaining a regular correspondence with her. Peter had also promised to do the same with King Lune, who had also offered himself as a mentor and advisor to us, for which we were all grateful.

xXx

**May**

"It is your eighteenth birthday in less than four weeks Peter, we must start planning if you are to have a party," I reminded him one afternoon as we sat at our desks in the library.

"I was thinking about that actually," he admitted. "I thought that since our birthdays are so close together, we could wait until June and have one party for the both of us."

I thought this over, and realised it was a good idea. It would save the time, effort and resources required to organise two separate birthday parties. We had discovered that in Narnia, your eighteenth birthday was actually quite a significant event, much like it was back home.

With a jolt, I realised I had not thought about home in quite some time. How strange, that I had almost forgotten the things I had once held so dear. I realised that since becoming Queen, I had neglected to practise any of my gymnastics, and I very much doubted I would ever be able to do it again. I had also forgotten about my friends, Emma and Josh, two of the most important people in my life. I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes when I realised just how much I missed them.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly at seeing my tears, despite my attempts to hold them back. I just shook my head and kept my eyes firmly locked on the paperwork in front of me, which had become blurred and disfigured.

"Come here," Peter said gently as he knelt next to me and took me in his arms. I couldn't hold them back any more, and I cried openly. Peter led me to one of the sofas in the room and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to stop my ridiculous crying.

When I had eventually calmed down I wiped the few remaining tears away. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm being so emotional," I apologised.

"I doubt it was over the idea of having a shared birthday party?" Peter asked.

I shook my head and laughed a little. "I'm not that much of a brat."

Peter smile., "No, you're not," he agreed. "So what were you so upset about?"

I sighed, "I'd forgotten about home...my friends...my old life. I just realised how much I truly missed it all."

Peter didn't say anything, but his hold on me tightened a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous," I began but Peter shook his head.

"No, I understand. To be honest, I had forgotten about home too," he said, almost resentfully.

"You know, you never did tell me much about your family," he pointed out after a short silence.

"There's not much to tell," I said with a shrug. "My father left us when I was four. I never heard from him again. My mother and I were not particularly close and we didn't exactly get along very well. I considered my friends as more like my family."

"Ah yes, the ones you told me about that night in the Badger's Den," he said with a smile. "Emma and...Joshua?"

I nodded, nostalgia and a tinge of sadness building up in my chest. "That's them."

Peter paused, seeming to contemplate something and wondering if he should speak. "The boy, Joshua...did you ever...have...ummm..." he trailed off uncertainly, growing slightly red. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind." he sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"No, tell me what you were thinking," I insisted. Peter looked like he wanted to do anything but that now.

"Did you ever...have _feelings_ for him?" he eventually mumbled, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. When I realised I had, I dissolved into laughter, much to Peter's chagrin.

"Oh Pete, I didn't think you'd be the jealous type," I said with a giggle.

He frowned. "I'm not, I just wanted to know."

"Put it this way; it would have been the same as you liking Susan or Lucy the way you care for me," I offered, and by the look on Peter's face he had his answer.

"What about you then, any girls back home who took your fancy?" I asked innocently.

Peter looked pensive for a few moments, before replying, "There was one girl, yes," he admitted. I stopped and looked up at him, trying to cover my surprise.

"Her name was Margaret. A lot of the boys chased after her, and I was one of them. Nothing ever happened though. She never was one to have a steady boyfriend," he explained. "But to be honest, I'd forgotten about her," he said with a shrug.

"I've found something much better."

xXx

**June**

"Presenting their royal highnesses High King Peter and Queen Anna," Oreius announced to the assembled guests in the ball room.

We descended the staircase together, Peter dressed in a golden tunic and I in a ruby red dress. There were many cheers and we were quickly greeted by Susan, Lucy and Edmund. The night consisted of much eating, drinking, dancing and laughing. It was agreed by many that it was one of the best parties they had attended since our Christmas ball.

As the night drew to a close, Peter had beckoned me into one of the rose gardens and I had quickly made my excuses to the ladies I had been conversing with.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he pulled me out into the warm night air.

"I thought we could go for a little moonlight stroll," he said airily.

"Why Peter, you're a romantic," I teased as we looped our arms together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a grin.

We continued walking for a short while before we reached the middle of the garden, and I gasped at what I saw. Dozens of lanterns had been lit and placed all around the garden and colourful banners and streamers adorned the trees.

I turned to him, utterly shocked. "I thought we agreed no presents?" I asked faintly.

Peter chuckled. "Technically, I didn't get you anything, these were all just left over decorations."

"How did you do it?"

He smiled. "I had a little help, mainly from my siblings, even including Edmund."

"Now, would you care to dance my lady?" he asked, bowing deeply and taking my hand in his.

"Certainly, sir." I returned with a curtsey, a smile beginning to form on my lips.

We danced in small slow circles in the middle of the garden, following our own music. For the whole time, nothing was said, we simply moved with each other. I had been some what surprised to find Peter was actually a very good dancer, and I had been told I wasn't too bad myself. It was something I found I had come to enjoy, but I always preferred dancing with Peter over any foreign Lord.

xXx

**October**

I picked up my book from the table in my sitting room and easily settled down into my favourite sofa, nestling back against the plump cushions and losing myself in the fantasy world on the pages before me. Unfortunately for me, I had become a little too engrossed in my story and failed to notice the door opening or someone approaching me from behind. Said person placed their hand on my shoulder and I shrieked in surprise, my book dropping to the floor with a resounding thud. I turned around and grabbed a pillow to throw at whoever had surprised me.

"Peter! I should run you through with your own sword!" I exclaimed as he began to laugh at me, easily dodging my attack.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," he said with a boyish grin as he handed my book back to me.

"Really, there are better ways to get rid of someone without scaring them to death," I teased.

Peter rolled his eyes as he sat next to me. "Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

"Me? Never!" I answered, feigning innocence. "But I do have complete control over you," I added, smiling sweetly up at Peter who raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Before I could respond my lips had been captured by his in a heated kiss, one hand gently tangled in my hair and the other around my waist.

"Peter...I...ah..." I managed to stutter in between kisses.

He pulled back slightly, looking very happy with himself and a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Gotcha._

In one swift movement I pushed him back and placed a fiery kiss on his lips.

"Ahh...uhh..." Peter gasped when we eventually broke apart, and I had to work very hard to keep a straight face.

"You're not the only one with good battle tactics."

* * *

Oh dear, it seems poor Peter hasn't quite got the hang of this yet! Feel free to leave a review :)


	3. Taking Chances

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 3! I must inform you that from this moment on my updates will now be less frequent as school has started back and I now have the daunting task of A Levels ahead of me. How wonderful. But I will still make every effort to update this story and maintain what I hope have been good standards. Thanks to everyone giving me feedback, it's always very much appreciated. As always, feel free to leave a review. I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

* * *

**_Year Three_**

**January**

"That's a very big storm," Lucy commented as we all sat in our shared parlour.

The rain danced off the glass roof and the skies were occasionally illuminated by streaks of lightning and the air vibrated with the angry sounds of thunder.

"It should pass in a day or two," I assured her, also glancing up at the dark sky.

Our attention was soon turned to a scraping sound at one of the doors and as I approached I saw that a small grey kitten was frantically clawing at the door and meowing pitifully.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I exclaimed as I opened the door, The kitten shot into the room and cowered under the nearest chair, quivering and hissing at anyone who tried to coax it out.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said before making my way quickly out of the room.

"Lily, could I trouble you for a saucer of milk?" I asked our cook once I reached the kitchens.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But may I enquire as to why Your Highness would request a saucer of milk?" she asked as she searched her cupboards.

"We found a kitten outside and let it in, but the poor dear won't come out from under the chair. I was hoping this would maybe bring it out," I explained as I took the saucer from her. "Thank you!" I called as I hurried back up the stairs.

A few minutes later the kitten was gingerly lapping up the milk, eyeing us warily as if we would suddenly pounce on her. It was soon agreed that she was definitely not a Talking Beast.

"Where'd you come from, hmm?" I asked her quietly as I slowly stroked her back. She meowed in response, giving us all a reproachful look.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edmund asked.

"I hate cats, I'm certainly not looking after her," Susan said firmly from her place on the other side of the room.

"I would like to take her, but she might scare off some of the other animals that come to see me," Lucy pointed out.

"I trust neither of you would particularly want to look after her?" I asked Peter and Edmund, who both shook their heads.

"Well then, it looks like she's coming with me," I said with a smile.

I named her Lily, after our cook who had given me the milk.

xXx

**March**

"Who's up for a picnic on the beach today?" Peter asked us one morning as we finished breakfast.

"Sorry Pete, I've already agreed to train with Oreius today," Edmund explained through mouthfuls of toast.

"I've already promised to have tea with Mr Tumnus this afternoon," Lucy said apologetically.

"And I'm entertaining some guests," Susan added.

"Anna?" Peter asked, turning to me.

"I have no engagements for today, sounds like a plan," I agreed with a smile.

"Ok, I'll meet you here at about one o'clock?" he offered.

I agreed before excusing myself and retiring to my study; I had quite a few unanswered letters to get through, including one from Evelyn.

I worked solidly for the next few hours, Lily purring contently in my lap, and my attention was only diverted by a knock at my study door.

"Come in," I called distractedly, not looking up from my work.

"Anna, it's after one o'clock," Peter informed me.

My head snapped up and I glanced at the clock. I groaned when I realised it was almost a quarter past the hour.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I completely lost track of time," I apologised as I cleared my desk and lifted Lily from my lap, much to her annoyance. She meowed indignantly at me before stalking over to Peter and wrapping herself around his ankles as he laughed and leaned over to pet her.

"It's all right, if you're busy we can just do it another day," he said.

I shook my head. "No, we'll go now."

The walk to the beach was short, and the warm weather made it all the more pleasant. We chose a spot at the far end of the beach, next to a small open ended cave that looked somewhat familiar, but not because I was used to seeing it as part of the scenery. My attention however, was not on caves.

"Promise me we will never get rid of our cook," I told Peter, only half joking, once we had finished our meal.

"She does make the most excellent food," Peter agreed. I eyed the sea in front of us; the water had been calling to me all afternoon.

"I don't know about you, but I fancy a dip in the water," I said airily.

Peter grinned and grabbing my hand, we ran to the water and started splashing each other playfully.

"Is that the best you can do?" I challenged as I avoided another splash of water. Peter stopped what he was doing and surveyed me silently. I stopped also and began to feel a little self conscious as he continued to stare at me.

"Pete-ahhh!" I screamed as Peter darted forward and dragged us down into the water.

I stared at him in shock as he shook with laughter.

"I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless," he chuckled.

"I'm glad you found it funny," I said sardonically. Peter only laughed even more at me as he helped me back up.

"Oh come on, it was only a bit of fun," he said with a teasing tone, pulling me closer to him.

"Why sir, I do believe you are attempting to flirt with me," I countered.

Peter grinned. "Whatever gave you that impression?" he replied before reaching down and kissing me, bringing his hands up to gently cradle my face.

When we broke apart, I noticed something different about the way Peter looked at me in his eyes, a new sort of emotion that I couldn't place for a few moments. It was only until I realised I was looking at him with the same expression, and that a new indescribable feeling consumed my heart, that I understood what was happening.

We had fallen in love with each other.

_I'm in love with Peter Pevensie._

xXx

**July**

"Happy birthday, Lu," I greeted her with a hug as she entered the hall for breakfast that morning.

"Thanks Anna," she said, beaming up at me. Now thirteen years old, she was already beginning to gain some attention from the young sons of the Lords of the court. She was certainly quite a pretty young girl, most like her sister, and I didn't doubt she would become more beautiful with time.

"Are you excited for your party tonight?" Susan asked as she also enveloped her sister in a hug.

"Oh yes! I intend to dance all night!" Lucy said jovially. Like her brother and me, she loved to dance.

"And you're going to vaporise every boy who asks her to dance with your glare, aren't you?" I whispered to Peter as Edmund greeted his sister.

"What sort of a big brother would I be if I didn't?" he whispered seriously, but I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's her birthday, let her off for one night," I bargained.

"Only if you promise to dance with me," he countered.

I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "I always dance with you."

xXx

**September**

"You know Susan, I do believe that Telmarine Lord has been staring at you for the entire duration of this afternoon. Or his entire visit," I whispered discreetly in her ear as we sat at our table in the hall.

Susan had the grace to blush but let out a short laugh. "He has tried to impress, and ultimately not succeeded," she said with a little disdain.

"Oh Su, be kind to the poor boy," I said with a laugh.

"So what about the Calormene Lord who's been staring at you then?" she said coyly, glancing at the Lord in question.

I sighed. "I noticed that too. But surely he knows about Peter and I?" I asked.

Susan nodded. "Of course he does, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to try his luck!"

"You make him sound as if he would try to take advantage of me."

"I would not put it past him."

xXx

**November**

"Lily, are you in here?" I called softly into the dark library.

I was about to leave when I noticed the soft flickering light of a dying candle in the far corner. As I approached, I saw Peter sprawled over the desk surrounded by piles of books and crumpled pieces of paper. Smiling, I gently shook his shoulder.

"Peter," I whispered, trying not to startle him.

"Mmmh?" he mumbled, stirring slightly.

"I think it's time you went to bed," I said quietly as I began to pull him to his feet.

Peter looked momentarily confused before his eyes widened and he attempted to sit back down. "No, no, I need to finish," he muttered but I refrained him from getting back in to his seat.

"You can finish it in the morning," I said firmly before leading him out in to the hall way and up to his bedroom.

By the time we reached it, Peter was almost asleep again and I had to help him remove his boots before he collapsed on to the bed. I pulled a blanket over him before kissing his forehead.

"Good night," I said softly. Not expecting a reply, I made my way to the door before Peter's next words stopped me.

"Night Anna. I love you," he mumbled.

I paused, turning back to face his already sleeping form, a wide smile slowly forming on my lips.

"I love you too, Pete."

xXx

"Anna?"

"Yes, Peter?" I said distractedly, my eyes never leaving the letter in front of me that I was writing.

"Did you help me to bed last night?"

"I did," I replied, still not looking up.

"And did I...say something?"

I stopped then, my pen poised in mid air. "Yes."

I looked up at him then as he raised an eyebrow at me, indicating for me to continue.

"You told me you loved me."

A pause.

"Did you reply?"

I smiled.

"I said I loved you too."


	4. I'm Yours

Hello everyone! I haven't had as much work to do as I had anticipated, so I'm trying to take advantage of that and get as much writing done as possible. This chapter is pretty important, but you'll see why that is when you read it. I know the last few chapters have been a little short, but I can promise you the next one will be quite long! As always, please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, I love feedback! At the minute, I'm feeling that this story isn't garnering much interest, I'd just like to know if anyone is really enjoying it? But anyway, for those of you who do want to read it, I hope you all enjoy chapter 4.

Warning: Hard core fluff and cheese towards the end. But what's a good romance without any of that?!

* * *

**_Year Three_**

**November**

_Two weeks later_

"What in the name of Aslan do you want Peter?" Edmund asked irritably as Peter paced his brothers study.

He stopped and regarded his brother in front him before speaking slowly, "I told her I loved her."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this because...?"

"I think I'm going to propose to her."

Edmund nearly choked on the tea he was drinking.

"Pete," he finally managed to gasp. "Have you thought this through? Why did you seek my advice on this subject?"

Peter threw his hands in the air with frustration and groaned. "I don't know what to do, Ed. I just need a second opinion to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

Edmund sighed, "Peter, if you say you love her then I really don't see what the problem is."

He paused.

"Unless, your feelings are not reciprocated?"

Peter shook his head. "She told me she loves me too."

"Then I think the answer to your question should be fairly obvious."

xXx

"Oh my goodness!"

"Is he _really_?"

"Just think of the fun we'll have!"

"Sisters, _please_!" Edmund said with exasperation. I stepped in to the library and everyone suddenly became very quiet.

"You all sounded very excited," I noted as I made my way to my desk.

"It's...it's nothing," Edmund stammered, while Susan and Lucy looked like they were struggling to breathe.

I gave him a look which told them all I was completely unconvinced.

"It certainly didn't sound like nothing," I said dryly as I searched for my book.

No one replied, but it wasn't long before I had located what I was looking for and exited the library, choosing not to pursue the matter any further.

_I will never understand them._

"Anna!" Peter called from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to," I teased.

"Will you come for a walk on the beach with me after dinner?" he asked a little breathlessly as he finally caught up to me.

"Certainly. Why specifically the beach though?" I replied.

Peter looked a little taken aback at first before quickly saying, "No reason. I just thought we could do with a little change of scenery. Now, I need to go, but I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek before speeding off down the hallway. I watched him go, both amused and curious at the same time.

_I don't think I'll ever understand him either._

xXx

"I still can't believe it's this warm so late into the year." Peter commented somewhat nervously as we strolled along the sand. It had been unseasonably hot this year, even as we approached winter and the night air was perfectly balmy.

"It's unusual, but I'm not complaining." I agreed, a little confused at the odd subject choice. Peter had been acting a little strangely all evening, but I couldn't work out what was wrong with him.

"Peter." I began slowly, not sure how to approach the topic in my mind.

"Yes?" he said quickly.

"That night, when I helped you to bed..." I said hesitantly.

I had his full attention now, and his eyes bore into mine. "What about it?" he asked softly.

_Deep breath._

"Did you mean what you said?" I replied, feeling myself blush a little.

Peter paused. "Did you?" he asked.

"I asked you first," I countered, albeit somewhat childishly.

His grin became wider and before I knew what was happening, Peter had taken my hands in his and was kneeling on one knee in front of me. My heart hammered wildly in my chest and I was now beginning to wonder if this was just a crazy dream.

"Yes, I did. I meant it then, and I mean it now when I say I love you, Anna. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and always have you by my side. Will you marry me?" he asked as he produced a small white velvet box containing the most beautiful ring I had ever set my eyes on.

"Peter," I whispered breathlessly, still not having recovered from my initial shock.

"I kind of need an answer, Anna," he reminded me with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks colouring once again. "Yes, yes I will marry you!" I exclaimed, the words like honey on my tongue and I smiled broadly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he teased as he slipped the ring on to my finger.

xXx

"Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"I can't believe he managed to pick it by himself!"

"Thanks Lu, I think," Peter said, attempting to look wounded, but his smile gave him away.

My hand was currently trapped in Susan's grip as she admired my ring from every angle. It was a slim, delicate band of white gold with three small clear diamonds in the middle surrounded by a trinity knot on either side.

"Do you have a date yet?" Susan asked eagerly, her eyes never leaving the ring.

"We've only just got engaged Su, give us a chance," I answered with a laugh.

"But we need to start planning right away! We need to send out invitations, get a dress, choose a theme, organise the reception and..." Susan began to ramble off before Edmund reached up and placed his hand over her mouth and muffling her excited chatter, earning him a glare from his sister.

"If looks could kill," he muttered.

xXx

"Are you happy?" Peter asked as we sat at the window that night, my head against his chest and his arms holding me firmly.

"Of course," I said, surprised at his question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to spare my feelings," he said quietly.

I sat up and turned around so that I was kneeling in front of him, placing my hand on his cheek and slipping my other hand into his.

"You know I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to. I really couldn't be happier right now," I said sincerely, never breaking my eye contact with him. "Unless, you're not happy?" I asked slowly.

Peter shook his head. "I'm the one who asked you, remember?" he said with a small smile. "It's just for a moment I thought you were going to say no."

"What gave you that impression?"

"When you almost stopped breathing and didn't reply."

"You caught me off guard; I was in shock!"

"Now _that_ is something I never thought I'd be able to do."

xXx

**January**

"Hey Edmund, do you still want me to teach you how to use the dual swords today?" I asked him as we left the Great Hall after breakfast that morning.

He nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

I smiled. "Not at all. I'll thoroughly enjoy seeing you on the floor with my swords at your neck."

"You wish, Anna."

A few hours later and I had him disarmed on his back with my swords at his throat.

"You were saying?" I said sweetly as Edmund struggled to catch his breath, his eyes never leaving my swords.

"Ok, fine. But you've had more experience than me."

"That's beside the point. Your problem is that you can't hold them properly, you're too used to wielding just one sword."

For the next while I taught Edmund how to hold the swords correctly, how to defend himself and how to use his weight with the swords to his advantage. By the end of our training session, he could make a decent attempt at blocking my attacks and parries without once dropping his swords.

"That will do for today, you've done well," I told him, sheathing my swords. He did the same and we began to walk back into the castle.

"So, how's the wedding planning going then?" Edmund asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

I laughed. "I don't know who's having more fun with it, Susan, Lucy or me."

"Probably Susan," Edmund said, now laughing too. "Have you managed to reign her in at all?"

"I'm getting there."

We continued on in silence for a while, before I spoke again.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Will you give me away?"

"It would be my honour, Anna."


	5. This

And now we're on to chapter 5, yay! Again, a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites or alerts, you're all awesome! This chapter is the longest yet, but there's a lot to cover and I hope you'll like it regardless. As always, feel free to leave a review, I love feedback and it's what makes doing this worthwhile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

IsobelFrances: And you won't have to wait any longer, I hope it will be worth the wait!

FF Saves the Day: That's good to hear! I was worried we hadn't seen enough Edmund/Anna action so I just threw it in there five minutes before publishing, I'm glad it seemed to work! Thanks, I'm sure Anna would be thrilled to hear that :) And that is something that may be coming very soon, but you'll have to wait a little longer! I hope your exams went well, and that you take a well earned rest and enjoy this chapter :)

imspeed97: Your kind comment made my day :) Thank you so much, words will never express how much I truly appreciate it! I hope you like this story as much as the first, and that this chapter was worth the wait :)

Rachel (Guest): Thank you for reading them, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this at all!

**Warning:** This chapter contains scenes with discussion and some actions of an implied sexual nature. While there is absolutely nothing graphic, any younger readers are advised to read with caution.

* * *

**_Year Four_**

**April**

"Peter, are you even paying attention to me?" I asked with an exasperated sigh as I put down the stack of replies I had been sorting through.

"Yes, of course," he muttered unconvincingly as he straightened in his chair.

"Then what did I just tell you?"

"Ummm..."

"That's what I thought," I said, rolling my eyes. "I said King Lune has accepted our request to preside over the ceremony."

Peter immediately perked up at this. "That's good, I was worried we'd have to ask one of the Lords."

"If you could pay attention long enough during the ceremony to notice."

"Oh, hush. Besides, you've been working far too hard. Let's take a break," Peter insisted, rising from his desk and taking me by the hand, but I resisted.

"We can't, all of these replies need to be sorted," I told him firmly, but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"They'll still be here when you get back," he pointed out.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Fine. But only for a little while!"

Peter led me outside and towards the ivory pavilion. As we stepped on to the wooden floor, he turned and bowed before placing a kiss on my hand. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he asked with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "How could I refuse?" I teased as he placed his arm around my waist and took my hand in his as I placed my free hand on his shoulder. We moved in wide but slow circles as Peter hummed the tune to my favourite waltz.

"We still have a lot of time you know," Peter reminded me. "The wedding's on the twenty first of July and it's only the fifteenth of April. I think we've got nearly everything organised anyway."

I sighed. "Yes, we only have to sort out decorations, our dresses, your outfits, the flowers, food and those replies you dragged me away from still-" Peter cut me off with a swift kiss.

"You know I don't like when you do that," I said, only mildly annoyed.

Peter grinned. "But you enjoy it all the same."

"Oh, shut up."

xXx

**July**

_I'm getting married today._

As I woke on the morning of the twenty first of July, a tidal wave of emotions swept over me; excitement, nerves, happiness. I couldn't help wondering if Peter felt the same.

When I emerged from my bathroom having taken a very long bath, I found Susan, Lucy, and our seamstress seated in my living room, drinking tea and conversing excitedly. When they saw me, Susan and Lucy immediately rushed to embrace me with squeals of delight and joyous laughter.

"I can't believe it's today!" Lucy exclaimed.

I smiled at her infectious enthusiasm. "Neither can I," I agreed with a nervous laugh.

The rest of the morning consisted of preparing for the ceremony. Susan curled my hair, though how she managed it I'll never know, and pinned it on top of my head in a soft crown, letting a few stray curls hang loose and fitting my crown over it; according to Narnian tradition a monarch always married wearing their crown. Lucy applied my make up, and despite being fourteen seemed to be a natural at it, probably from having watched her sister and I use it countless times. Once my hair and make up were completed all three helped me into my dress. But not before Susan produced what she called her 'wedding present'.

"You want me to wear _that?!_" I exclaimed when she had removed the offending article from it's box. She held up what looked like the remains of a dress. But I quickly realised it was an under garment. The bodice was low cut, the skirt only came to just above my knees and the material was very thin. Even Lucy giggled and blushed when she saw it.

"You're telling me you want to wear your full corset under that dress?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Besides, this will be much easier for Peter to get off," she added with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I felt myself flush a deep red, and Lucy collapsed into shocked hysterics.

"You know I'm right," Susan insisted, holding out the dress to me.

I took it with a sigh and a glare in her direction. Susan only smiled back smugly.

Once I had put it on and was fitted into my dress, Susan and Lucy left to get changed while I gathered my thoughts. I looked back at my reflection, and couldn't help but admire our seamstresses excellent work.

My dress was an elegant ivory satin ball gown with a sweet heart neckline. The bodice was adorned with small crystals to form a twisting and winding pattern that enveloped the entire upper portion of the dress. A long lace veil had been fitted just underneath my crown that flowed in delicate folds to my feet.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Lucy asked as she re-entered my bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded with a smile, playing nervously with my Claddagh necklace that I had put on earlier, and followed her out of the room.

"About time!" I heard Edmund call as we stepped out into the hall way. "I always did say you girls take too long to get ready."

"This is a wedding, Edmund," Susan replied haughtily, "We need plenty of time to make everything perfect."

"And it seems you have succeeded, dear ones," an all too familiar voice floated to us from further down the corridor.

"Aslan!" we all cried and rushed forward to greet him with much hugging and laughing.

"I do believe congratulations are in order," he said warmly when we all withdrew.

"Thank you, Aslan," I said. "We would have asked you to preside over the ceremony, but we didn't exactly know how to contact you," I explained with a rueful smile.

Aslan laughed. "No, I didn't think you would. But no matter, you both have my blessing and best wishes."

A thought suddenly struck me. "Will you stay for the ceremony?" I asked.

"Certainly, dear one."

"Then would you perform the blessing over the rings?"

"It would be my honour and privilege, Anna."

xXx

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Edmund teased with a grin as we waited behind the doors that would lead outside to where the ceremony would begin in a matter of moments.

"Not a chance," I replied cheerfully.

"Thanks for doing this, Ed," I added after a moment of silence.

"No problem, not many people get to say they're the best man and gave the bride away," he said with a smirk.

"I suppose not."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, I heard a piano begin to play a slow, lyrical melody which was soon accompanied by a violin.

"That's us!" Lucy whispered excitedly as she and Susan hurried to get into their positions.

A few moments later, they walked down the aisle, their long scarlet dresses gently sweeping against the rose petals that had been scattered along the ground before the door closed again and everything disappeared from view.

As the time for me and Edmund to make our entrance approached, the butterflies from this morning returned and decided it would be a good idea to do acrobatics in my stomach. This strange mixture of nerves and excitement was nearly impossible to describe and it took all of my self control to breath normally and not completely lose control.

The doors finally opened, and we stepped out into the warm summer sunshine.

We had chosen to have the ceremony outside and under the pavilion we loved to dance in. King Lune stood at the top dressed in his ceremonial golden robes, and Peter stood below him dressed in a brilliant white tunic, Aslan's crest delicately embroidered on the front with silver thread. The Lion himself sat in the front row of guests nearest to Peter and Edmund's seats. But my attention wasn't on him. I only focused on Peter and nothing else.

As soon as Peter realised we were walking up the aisle, he spun around and watched with a huge smile on his face as I smiled back, our eyes never leaving the others. I almost forgot that I had to walk to a set rhythm as I attempted to speed up the aisle, but Edmund's firm grip on my arm restrained me and he gave a low chuckle when I tried to break free, not fully aware of what I was doing, and I felt myself blush.

It seemed to take hours for us to reach the pavilion, and I only grew more excited with each step. When we finally reached the top, it was Edmund's turn to blush as I thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek before finally being handed over to Peter. He lifted my veil back over my face, a wide smile lighting up his own, and took my hand in his as we faced King Lune, who gave us a knowing smile.

"Let us begin."

The ceremony was simple and to the point, and before I knew it, it was time for us to say our vows and exchange our rings. King Lune motioned for Aslan to join us and for Mr Tumnus to come forward with the rings.

"Peter, Anna, you have chosen to come together in marriage of your own free will. You have chosen to honour and love each other for the rest of your lives, and as a symbol of this you will present one another with a ring. I bestow my blessing on you and these rings, and may they stay with you wherever you go as an everlasting reminder of your commitment and promise to one another," Aslan declared, looking from Peter to me with a warm smile, before gently breathing on the rings.

Mr Tumnus then stepped forward and offered them to Peter first, who took mine and began to slowly place it on my finger while reciting the words we had practised countless times together.

"I give you this ring, as I give you my love, loyalty and devotion, all that I am and all that I do," Peter vowed solemnly as he slipped the white gold band over my left ring finger, so that it came to rest comfortably next to my engagement ring.

Carefully taking Peter's broader white gold ring in my hands, I too said my vows.

"I give you this ring, as I give you my love, loyalty and devotion, all that I am and all that I do," I proclaimed a few moments later, placing the ring on his finger in a similar fashion.

We smiled broadly at each other, revelling in our moment of pure joy, before turning back to King Lune who announced, "It is with the greatest pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. King Peter, you may kiss your bride."

Peter didn't need to be told twice.

He brought his hand up to touch my cheek, which I quickly covered with my own, and gently reached down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, and I could feel him do the same.

A smattering of applause began which gradually increased to a joyful mix of cheers and clapping. Breaking apart, we walked back down the aisle and through the doors where we quickly embraced.

"We did it," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back just enough so that I could look into his eyes, but kept my arms around his neck as he kept his around my waist.

"We did," I agreed, smiling up at him.

Peter smiled back. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" he asked.

I gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

Peter sighed. "I mean that you come in looking so beautiful, marry me then smile at me like that? What exactly did I do to deserve this?" he said with a serious expression, and for a moment I wasn't entirely sure if he was joking or not. But the look in his eyes that I knew so well told me that he wasn't.

I hugged him then, placing my head on his chest. "This is why you're the romantic," I said softly, making him laugh.

"But seriously?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I suppose we'll never know."

"I suppose not."

xXx

"I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life," I noted as we stepped into what was now our bedroom, kicking my shoes off as I went along.

"Nor I," Peter agreed. "But I think we can safely say that most of them were with each other," he added, moving to sit on the bed to remove his boots.

I smiled as I sat in front of the vanity mirror and began to take my hair down. It proved more difficult than I had anticipated.

"Do you need some help?" Peter asked when he noticed me struggling with one pin in particular.

I sighed in defeat. "I think I do."

He chuckled before moving over and gently untangling my hair from the pin. Soon enough, my hair was free and falling about my shoulders in soft, dark curls.

"I like your hair like this, but I think I prefer it straight," Peter said quietly as he brushed it all to one side, the contact of his hands on the back of my neck making me shiver slightly.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom to get changed?" he asked after a short silence.

I hesitated before shaking my head. "I'll need your help to get out of this dress. It took Susan, Lucy and our seamstresses efforts to get me into it," I explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "All of that for a dress?"

"The general rule is the more exquisite and important the gown, the more complicated it is to take on and off," I said as I moved to stand. "Just start from the bow tied at the bottom," I instructed awkwardly, turning away from him. I could feel myself beginning to blush.

At first, Peter found it difficult to untie it, but he soon began to work to a rhythm and I was finally able to breathe normally again.

"Done," he said softly when he worked the last knot out.

Biting my lip, I held my dress against my body before I turned to face him again, but I couldn't meet his eyes and I began to shake slightly as my heart began pounding against my rib cage.

Peter reached out and tucked a stray curl behind my ear, letting his hand linger and trail gently down my cheek, as I let out a shaky breath, trying to control the trembling in my hands.

He stopped his hand to cup my cheek and locked his eyes with mine, "We don't have to do this tonight, you know," he said gently, but I shook my head.

"No. I want to," I replied firmly, surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

"You know I won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of?" he assured me after a pause.

I shook my head. "I know you wouldn't, I don't know why I'm so nervous," I admitted.

"Would it help to know I'm nervous too?" he said, blushing a little himself but maintaining his eye contact with me.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. For someone who seemed so calm and in control, this was certainly not a confession I had expected.

"I wouldn't have suspected otherwise if you had not told me," I said.

"I don't regret it," he said sincerely before pressing his lips gently against mine.

My heart rate accelerated further, and I was sure I heard his do the same. As the kiss deepened, Peter brought his hands to my waist and gently pulled on my dress, making sure I knew what he was doing.

"Yes," I murmured between kisses, allowing him to slowly pull it down before letting me step out of it. I picked it up and tossed it over the nearest chair, and when I looked back at Peter I almost laughed at his expression.

"Susan's wedding present, as she called it," I explained.

"I see," he said absent mindedly.

I folded my arms. "My face is up here, Peter," I said dryly.

Peter's face flushed, but a mischievous glint was now flashing in his eyes. He stepped back and quickly removed his tunic to reveal his well toned chest and abdomen. My eyes flickered a few times from his face to his torso, and I was sure I was as scarlet as Susan and Lucy's dresses by now. Peter laughed as he moved back towards me.

At first I thought he was going to embrace me again, but I realised too late that wasn't the case, and before I knew it he had picked me up from the floor and into his arms, carrying me over to the bed.

"Peter!" I cried, clinging to him. He just laughed but soon set me down on the bed and placed himself above me while maintaining a respectful distance.

My lips were quickly captured by his before he began to trail kisses along my jaw line and finally my neck.

"I love you," he said softly, before kissing me again.

"I love you too," I gasped, my breathing quick and shallow.

Peter smirked. "Now who's the one with good battle tactics?"

_Oh Peter, dear. Will you ever learn?_

I moved quickly to disrupt his balance so that he fell on his side, and I rolled over with him so that I was now over him with my knees on either side of his waist, before kissing him passionately. Peter couldn't mask his shocked expression when we pulled away and I smiled down at him.

"Still me," I whispered, before leaning down and placing my lips firmly on his once again.

* * *

Yeah...and that's as far as I will write! Before I forget, feel free to follow me on twitter for updates on this and other stories on DustLight126. As always, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Only Exception

And now we're on to chapter 6, yay! As always, a massive thank you to my reviewers and those who have added this story to their favourites and/or their alerts, I love you all! And also as always, feel free to join them by leaving a review if you so wish. So, the action continues here, and this chapter will help drive the story forward even further. I hope you all enjoy it.

IsobelFrances: Thank you, I was a little worried it was lacking in detail somewhat but hopefully that didn't have too much of a negative impact then :) That's good, because I didn't want the story to drag! I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

FF Saves the Day: I couldn't make you wait too long! That's good to hear, I'm glad they went well :) Haha don't worry about it! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**_Year Four_**

**August**

Peter and I left for our honeymoon the day after the wedding and sailed to a small but tranquil private island just off the coast of Narnia. We stayed for approximately a fortnight before returning back to our friends, family and normal life at Cair Paravel. I had been slightly torn before we had boarded the ship that would take us home; I had loved every minute of our last two weeks together and I wasn't sure how easily I would adapt to being back to our royal duties and the challenges that would bring. On the other hand, I did miss being at the Cair and seeing Susan, Edmund and Lucy every day.

When we docked that night at the port, all three were there to greet us. The girls ran forward with cries of delight and I found myself pulled swiftly into a tight embrace and a feverish babble of questions ensued, mainly from Susan. Peter and Edmund greeted each other with less decorum, quietly and calmly conversing as I attempted to make sense of the words being flung at me.

"Susan, Lucy, calm down!" I called over them, laughing a little at their enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you too, Anna, I haven't missed talking to you for two whole weeks either," Susan replied sardonically, but I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant, sister dear."

"Oh! That's wonderful being able to say that properly now!" Lucy gushed, beaming up at me.

"Yes, I always wanted to marry someone with three crazy siblings," I teased.

"Hey! He only has two crazy siblings," Edmund protested as he and Peter approached.

"I'm not entirely sure I agree with you, Ed," Peter replied, grinning at his brother who shoved him playfully in response.

"Let's just go back to Cair before they start arguing over who's the least insane," Peter whispered in my ear as he stood next to me.

I laughed. "Or who's the most insane. But I don't think that's too hard to discern."

xXx

"Peter?"

"Mmmh?"

"Why did you choose to propose on the beach? Why not the rose gardens or the pavilion? We've spent much more time there than the beach."

"You really don't know why?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"It's because that's where I realised I'd fallen in love with you. And I think, or at least hope, that it's where you realised you loved me too."

"How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

"Can you see it now?"

"You tell me."

xXx

**October**

"Anna, are you sure you're all right?" Susan asked as I rubbed furiously at my temple.

We were all seated at our desks in the library, occupying ourselves with some sort of work. As soon as Susan had spoken, everyone looked up and began to scrutinise me.

I sighed. "It's just another headache Su, I'll be fine," I assured her, trying unsuccessfully to focus on the mountain of paperwork in front of me.

"Yes, but it's always been around the same time each day for the past week. And you've been feeling ill a lot recently," she persisted, raising an eyebrow at me.

I put down my pen and leaned back in my chair. "It's probably just a flu or something, I'll be fine."

"Perhaps you should go and see the healer," Lucy said, concern evident in her voice.

"I like that idea Lu. In fact, I think you should go now Anna," Peter said firmly, rising from his chair and indicating for me to join him, but I began to argue.

"Peter, I'm fine, really. I'll go later when I've finished my work."

Unfortunately for me, Peter was his usual stubborn self today.

"No, you'll go now."

Too tired to try and dissuade him, I got up and followed him out of the library.

We soon found ourselves in the healers private study. He was a kind and gentle faun by the name of Arius, and he surveyed me steadily over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"What seems to be the problem, your majesty?" he asked softly, indicating for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk. I did so, with Peter standing behind me.

"I've been having a lot of headaches, feeling ill and being tired a lot more than I should be," I explained wearily, hoping he'd confirm it was a flu, hand me some medicine and send me on my way. But of course, this wasn't the case.

"Hmmm, I see," Arius replied slowly, his gaze firmly fixed on me. "King Peter, would you be so kind as to step outside for a few moments? I need to ask the Queen a few questions." I didn't dare turn around to look at his reaction.

"Ummm, yes...of course," Peter replied, sounding a little bewildered.

I finally turned around. "You can wait for me outside, I won't be long," I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Peter held my gaze for a second before nodding and walking briskly to the door, letting it close with a firm click of finality.

"Now, your highness, I need you to answer these questions honestly."

xXx

"Well?" Peter asked as soon as I emerged into the hallway.

I gave him a wide smile. "I'll talk to you tonight," I said simply, not quite able to remove the smile from my face.

"You're kidding me, right?" Peter replied, raising an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, my dear. I'm completely serious," I said evenly.

Suddenly, Peter's expression become incredibly grave and he spoke in hushed tones. "Anna...you _would_ tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Of course I would, so stop worrying. You've no reason to."

xXx

"It's tonight, Anna. Explain," Peter said as I sat on the bed next to him.

Barely able to suppress a grin, I was silent for a few moments, simply maintaining eye contact with him.

"Do you promise me that you won't completely freak out?" I said.

"Anna, you're killing me here, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant, Peter."

I wished there had been a way for me to capture Peter's reaction, because it was, and still is, one of the most hilarious things I had ever witnessed. Firstly, his mouth dropped open, then he looked from my stomach to my face several times, before finally beginning to attempt to stutter out a sentence.

"As in...with-with a...b-baby?" he stuttered uncertainly.

"Very funny, Pete," I replied, rolling my eyes at his question.

"Sorry...but I just...are you absolutely _sure_?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling widely at him. "Very."

Peter quickly caught me in an embrace, burying his face in my shoulder as I placed my head gently on top of his, my arms around his shoulders as his carefully wound around my waist. We remained like this for a few minutes, completely silent save for our quiet breathing. Peter was the first to pull away, but he kept one of my hands firmly locked in his and gently placed the other over my lower abdomen.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked quietly.

"Arius thinks about two months," I replied.

"Anna," he breathed, shaking his head slightly. "You have no idea how happy this has made me."

I smiled. "Happy to help," I replied lightly, but Peter shook his head.

"No, really. All joking aside, I'm _ecstatic_. But even that doesn't begin to cover it, this is just beyond words."

"Still as romantic as ever, I see," I replied with a laugh, before placing a light kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned. "And I'm pretty happy too, you know," I added.

"I would hope so," Peter replied with a wide smile of his own, before adding, "So, how do we tell our siblings?"

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas."

"I've got nothing."

"Wonderful."


	7. A Thousand Years

I can't believe we're on chapter 7 already, and we're not even half way through this story yet! I'm sorry that the gaps between my updates is becoming more prolonged, but school is starting to become a little hectic and I have a lot of work. Please be patient with me, I will always update when the opportunity arises. Once again a huge, sincere thank you to all of you who left a review and added this story to your alerts/favourites. You're all wonderful people! And as always, feel free to leave me a review, I love feedback of any kind because it's part of what makes writing fanfiction so enjoyable. This chapter is a little darker than the others, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

WillowDryad: Thank you, I do aim to please! I'm glad you liked it :)

Heavenxxbaby: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you do! But you'll have to wait just a little bit longer until you see it!

ProngsPayne: Don't worry about it at all, your English is significantly better than some people in my country who are supposed to be native speakers of the language! It's really rather impressive actually, and very commendable that you are reading stories in languages other than your own. Thank you for your kind words, I'm incredibly glad that you like it! I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

**Warning:** This chapter contains scenes that include some violence. And there's also a smidge of fluff towards the end ^_^

* * *

**_Year Four_**

_The next day_

"OH MY DEAR ASLAN THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

I was nearly knocked off my feet by the force of Susan's embrace, and it took all of my strength and a helping hand from Peter on my back to stop myself from collapsing on to the floor.

"Easy, Su," I said warily, trying to gently prise her from me. She at least had the grace to blush when she pulled back and gave a small laugh before turning to Peter, hugging him fiercely as I accepted Lucy's much more delicate and careful hug.

"I'm going to be an auntie! This is so exciting!" she gushed, unable to contain her glee.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," I teased, grinning down at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, before allowing me to be handed over to Edmund.

"Does this mean I have to hug you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a grave expression.

"I'm afraid so," I said with a laugh before embracing him.

He chuckled. "Just when I was over the embarrassment you caused me at the wedding."

"Oh hush, you," I chastised lightly, swatting at his arm.

"Oh my goodness, we have so much to do!" Susan exclaimed excitedly. "We'll need to announce it to the kingdom, of course, and arrange a baby shower and then help you get all of the necessary items. What else? Oh! And have you decided on a name yet?"

We all exchanged incredulous glances with one another, but before anyone could respond Susan suddenly gave a loud cry and proceeded to hurry from the room, shouting back at us over her shoulder, "I must go and see the seamstress about something!"

There was a stunned silence before I spoke, "Will she ever change?"

xXx

**November**

It was early evening at Cair Paravel, and in the fading dusky sunlight I sat at the bay window and watched the waves gently breaking against the rocky shoreline below. All was quiet, until I heard a pair of light footsteps begin to approach me from further down the hallway. I turned to find it was Peter, who had a small smile on his face.

"And here I was thinking I could get some peace around here," I joked.

Peter laughed. "I don't think that will ever be possible," he replied as he sat next to me, allowing me to lay back and rest my head on his shoulder. Gently and methodically, he rubbed his hand over my lower back while he took one of my hands in his own. I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh of relief as some of the tension in my back disappeared.

"Are you afraid?" Peter asked softly after a few moments of silence.

I opened my eyes and hesitated before answering, not entirely sure where this conversation was going. "A little, yes," I admitted. "But I think it would be foolish if I wasn't afraid."

There was a pause before Peter gave his reply, "I was talking to Arius earlier. He told me that if anything happens or goes wrong before you deliver, then there will be very little he can do about it. Lucy's cordial can't be used until after you give birth," he said quietly.

I sighed. "I know, I've already been to see him about this too. But he also told me that he saw no reason why anything should go wrong, considering I'm young, perfectly healthy and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the baby. Arius sees no reason why I can't have a normal delivery, and even then he'd be very reluctant to have to cut me open."

I felt Peter tense slightly and I rubbed my hand over his arm soothingly.

"I know you don't like the idea, neither do I, but you have to accept that it is a possibility, however unlikely," I pointed out.

"I know that, but it's just the thought of you..." Peter couldn't finish his sentence.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. As long as you stay with me and keep me calm, then I promise to do my very best not to let it come to that. Deal?" I said.

"Deal," Peter replied instantly. "But you know they'd have to drag me out of the room before I'd leave you."

I smiled. "You never know, you could change your mind once you hear me screaming. And Aslan only knows what your hand will be like afterwards," I pointed out.

Peter laughed. "I think I'll be ok.

I grinned. "Not when I'm through with you."

Peter leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be worth it," he said softly.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to endure childbirth," I muttered.

"But you don't think the end result will be worth the pain?" he asked.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'll look forward to it any more," I replied dubiously.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to endure it, because I'm expecting a very large family," Peter teased, and I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling widely.

I chuckled. "How large?"

"Oh, I should say only about seven or eight," he replied lightly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, turning slightly to face him.

"I'm joking, Anna," he assured me with a laugh, then adding, "But maybe five or six wouldn't be a bad number."

I groaned. "Can we please see how we do with one child first before worrying about their potential future siblings?" I asked.

"I can live with that," he agreed.

"Besides, we're young, we've got plenty of time to have children," I added.

"You know, sometimes I think we're too young," Peter admitted.

"Yes, we're only twenty-one. But we both knew we loved each other and that this was what we wanted. I honestly didn't see any reason to wait," I said.

"I agree, but if you think about it we were technically only children ourselves about four years ago," he pointed out.

"But we were mature for our age, considering the circumstances we were under," I countered.

Before Peter could reply, a sudden uncomfortable pain in my lower back made me hiss in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked quickly with obvious concern.

"It's nothing, just more back pain," I said with a dismissive gesture. "But I think I could do with some sleep."

Peter stood, also helping me stand, before we walked back to our bedroom and changed in to our nightclothes. We both lay on the bed, though not without some difficulty on my part, and Peter immediately moved closer to me and put an arm around my waist, placing his forehead against mine and lightly trailing his fingers along my back. I closed my eyes, perfectly content, and it wasn't long until I drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

xXx

**December**

I wandered through the castle, a small candle in my hand and my shawl wrapped tightly around me to fight off the bitter cold in the stone hallways, placing a protective hand over my swollen stomach. What I was searching for, I didn't know. But what I did know was that it was incredibly important and it must be found tonight. I tried each door along every corridor, peering in to the still darkness and deciding that what I was looking for was not to be found in that particular room, exiting and continuing my search. I eventually found myself at the heavy wooden door of the library, and slowly pushed it open.

The library was as still and dark as every other room I had tried, but I knew as soon as I stepped inside this was the room I was looking for. Shutting the door behind me, I pressed my back against it and watched my breath create a thin white cloud in the air. This room was far colder than the corridors, and compared to them it made them feel like a warm summers day. I shivered as I scanned the room, still searching but unable to find what I was looking for.

Walking further in to the library, I began searching along the rows of bookcases, becoming more and more frustrated when I still found nothing. I had almost given up when I finally found her.

Her back was turned to me, but when I cast the light of my candle on her still form, she turned sharply to face me, her action surprising me so much that I dropped my candle and it fell to the floor with a metallic thud, extinguishing the flame. But I hadn't failed to notice that she held my swords in both of her hands, and in the flash of the candle light I could see they were covered in dried blood.

I froze, not daring to breath. The light of the full moon poured in from the window, casting an eerie light on the fallen Queen of Narnia. It had allowed her to take on an almost ethereal, eerie sort of beauty, her face lit up by a cold, cruel smile. She began to advance quickly and confidently towards me, and I immediately retreated, only to find myself trapped with my back against one of the bookcases.

Before I could try to move to escape, she was standing in front of me with one sword at my throat and another at my side.

"Hello, Anna dear," Jadis said softly.

My breathing was shallow and my heart pounded against my chest, as I struggled to remain standing and resorting to using the bookcase for support. I met her icy gaze, malice and smug satisfaction alight in her eyes.

"Hmm, not as confident as we used to be, are we?" she taunted, glancing down at my stomach.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to control the trembling in my voice, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Jadis gave me a wicked smile.

"Revenge."

I inhaled sharply as Jadis pressed the cold blade more firmly against my neck, and I looked down at the blood that seemed to be saturated in to the metal. Jadis laughed softly, obviously having observed my actions.

"Do you want to know whose blood covers your weapons?" she asked serenely.

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me," I said coldly.

Jadis smiled again. "Ah yes, there's the Anna I know."

"You don't know anything about me, Witch," I spat. "Who else did you murder?"

Jadis chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "It seems that you have taken on your husband's temper issues. But that won't be a problem anymore."

My eyes widened as my mind raced and my blood ran cold, my knees growing weaker as I now struggled to breathe.

"Wh-what...do you..." I gasped, unable to form the question, not wanting to know the answer.

"It was simple really, almost too easy," Jadis said lightly. "Little Lucy, although she's not as little as she used to be, went without a sound, as did her dear sister Susan. Edmund was a little more alert, but he didn't put up too much of a fight. And Peter, darling Peter. Well, I think his was probably the best...so far."

"What did you do?" I asked, my voice low and my tone now one of anger.

"Well," she began slowly, drawing out each syllable. "I went to your chambers to find his majesty sleeping soundly. He hadn't even noticed you'd left," Jadis purred, her voice silky and deadly, before continuing her horrifying tale.

_She approached the bed silently, barely making a sound on the lush carpet. The swords that she had already stolen from the armoury and used that night in her grasp, drops of fresh blood dripping from the metal and forming a trail behind her. She had enjoyed the first three deaths, but she knew that these next two would be far superior and much more satisfying._

_She observed the sleeping King before her, his breathing slow and even, his dark blond hair tousled and a peaceful expression on his face. But she knew that wouldn't last for long._

_Lightly, she trailed her fingertips along his upper arm, feeling the solid muscle underneath his lightly tanned skin. His arm tensed, and he began to stir._

_"Anna?" she heard him mumble, causing her to smile widely._

_Yes, this would definitely be enjoyable._

_Continuing, she allowed her fingers to gently caress the side of his neck and then his cheek. Goose bumps rose along Peter's skin where her touch affected him, and the King now began to awaken._

_She waited patiently as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. When he saw that it was not his wife who had woken him, for she was not there, Peter quickly looked behind him. He recognised her instantly, it was impossible not to. But before he could react, one of the swords she held was deeply embedded in his right shoulder, making it impossible for him to move as a pool of scarlet liquid seeped on to the fresh white linen._

_He cried out in surprise and pain, almost blinded by it and rendered completely immobile. Breathing heavily, his frantic grey eyes met her calm ice blue ones as she smiled sweetly down at him._

_"Hello, Peter dear."_

_"Where is Anna?" he managed to growl, despite the pain. "What have you done with her?"_

_"She went looking for me. But I'll find her soon, don't worry. And then she will join you and your siblings."_

_Peter's eyes widened, not failing to understand what she had meant. "No," he choked. "No, no, no..."_

_"It's seems you can't protect everyone," Jadis said smugly._

_"Please," he said pleadingly, almost desperately. "Let her live, let her have the baby. She never asked to be the Guardian!"_

_Jadis surveyed him silently for a moment, cocking her head to one side, before leaning down and pressing her lips to Peter's ear as he froze, trying to suppress the urge to shudder, and whispering one single word in his ear._

_"No."_

_She then withdrew, and without hesitating, drove her remaining sword through his heart._

"NO!" I screamed, hot and angry tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It was quite admirable really, his attempts at bargaining with me to save you and your child," Jadis whispered softly.

"But I'm afraid mercy was never one of my strongest traits," she added, her eyes dark and shining with her bloodlust.

"Now, Guardian. Say goodbye to your precious world, because it's mine now."

And before I could make another sound, she plunged my sword into my side, in the exact same spot when I had faced her at Beruna.

I woke with a horrified cry, sitting bolt up right and panting. The cold sweat that covered my body caused my nightdress to stick to me uncomfortably and I shook violently.

I could hear Peter wake next to me as he struck a match and lit the candle by his bedside.

"Anna, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked hurriedly, taking my hands in his and scrutinising my face.

I shook my head before breaking down in to broken sobs, pressing my face against his shoulder. Peter automatically circled his arms around me in a protective embrace as I clung to him like a small child would to a parent when they were terrified.

"Shhh," he whispered in my ear, gently rocking me back and forth as I continued to cry. I hated myself for doing it, but I just couldn't regain enough control to stop immediately.

I eventually managed to stop crying, but I couldn't stop shaking. Peter pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could see my face.

"What happened? What's got you in such a state?" he said gently, pushing back a few strands of hair that clung to my face.

"I just had a bad dream," I answered quietly, embarrassed at the scene I had made over it.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "It must have been terrible, because they've never evoked a reaction like this," he said, pausing before continuing, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I sighed, placing my head on his chest and closing my eyes, before recounting my dream to him.

When I had finished, there was a prolonged silence before Peter finally spoke, "Now _that_ is a dream to be afraid of," he said darkly. There was another silence before he spoke again, "But Anna, it was just a dream," he added softly. "You know the Witch is dead; she can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. And if anyone else wants to try, they'll have to get past me first," he said determinedly.

"I thought you were dead," I finally said, my voice thick. Peter drew back and placed his hands on both sides of my face, gently lifting it up to lock my gaze with his.

"I'm here. I always am and always will be. I'm not going anywhere, just like I promised," he whispered, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"Let's try and get some sleep," he insisted gently, pulling me down with him so that he held me firmly in his arms as I rested my head against his shoulder, my arms circling his neck.

I closed my eyes, now exhausted, as I whispered sleepily, "I love you."

I felt Peter's grip tighten on me, and I just managed to remain conscious to hear his reply. "I love you too. Forever and always."


	8. Something Beautiful

So this chapter may not be wonderful because I'm sick at the moment but it did give me more free time and I didn't want to leave you all with no update. Once again thanks to everyone leaving feedback and adding this story to their favourites or alerts, you're all amazing! And obviously if you want, feel free to join that group of fabulous people! Enjoy chapter 8.

WillowDryad: It's certainly not one I would like to have myself! But I thought it was important to show that Jadis is still haunting them and is still there, even if it's just in the back of their minds. Thanks for your feedback :)

* * *

**_Year Five_**

**February**

Peter was right of course. Jadis was dead and never coming back, nor would the events in my dream ever take place. But I still refused to stay in the library by myself, or go to close to the section at the back. I knew I was being silly, irrational even, but no matter what I told myself, I still couldn't get over my fears.

It was a mild day late in to the month, but I chose to remain inside in our private parlour, reading my favourite book. Again. I was about 6 months pregnant now, and had become quite large in the last few weeks as a result. My book rested against my stomach, at the perfect angle for me to read without having to hold it in my arms for a prolonged amount of time.

I heard Peter emerge from his study, and a small chuckle from him when he spotted me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, sitting next to me. I nodded, not taking my eyes from the book.

"Junior here doesn't mind," I said vaguely.

"Speaking of, we still haven't decided on a name yet," Peter reminded me.

That finally caught my attention.

I closed my book and set it down on the table in front of me, before sitting back and placing my head on Peter's shoulder as his arm went around mine.

"That's because we can never agree on one. Shall we start with boys names this time?" I suggested.

There was a pause before Peter replied, "Andrew?"

"No, too dull," I said.

"Daniel?"

"I don't think so."

"James?"

"It doesn't exactly set my soul on fire."

"What do you suggest then?" Peter asked, trying to sound annoyed with me but I could tell that he was smiling.

I thought for a moment before answering, "Luke?"

"Ok, not bad," Peter conceded. "But it's not my favourite name."

"Jonathan?"

"No, definitely not."

"This is harder than I thought it would be," I admitted, trying to think of a name I hadn't already suggested.

"Hey, what about Joshua?" Peter said suddenly.

As soon as he spoke, I knew that was the perfect name we had been searching for. But there was something oddly familiar about it, like I had heard it before associated with something that should have been important, but had ultimately been forgotten about over a period of time.

_Oh well, it mustn't have been that important._

"I really like that, more so than Luke," I said with a wide smile.

"Wait, did we actually just agree on a name?" Peter asked with feigned shock.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "It would seem so. We just need a girls name now."

"You start, I'm not much good with these ones."

"Amelia?"

"No."

"Hannah?"

"Still a no."

"Persephone?"

"What?!" Peter exclaimed, looking down at me with a confused expression. "Is that a Calormene name?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I just remember hearing it somewhere a while ago and thinking it was quite a nice name."

"I would really rather we didn't use that."

"Ok, fine. What about Sarah?"

"Better, but I'm not exactly in love with the name."

I was running out of ideas, and I frowned as I tried to think of any other name I could possibly have missed over the last few weeks.

"Emma?" I said, without even thinking before the word left my mouth.

"Now _that_ is a name I do love," Peter said brightly.

"Well, it looks like we're sorted then; Joshua if it's a boy and Emma if it's a girl."

"I still think it's going to be a boy."

"And I still think it's going to be a girl."

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"There's one thing I have that you don't though," I pointed out.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

I smiled. "Mother's intuition."

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "What about Father's intuition?"

"Really Peter, I am the one who's pregnant here," I reminded him. No sooner had the words left my mouth, I felt a tiny foot kicking me from the inside. "And it would appear _she_ agrees with me."

Peter gave me a questioning look, confused by my words, until I took his hand and placed it on my stomach over the area I had felt the kicking. A smile lit up Peter's face as he felt the baby kick again, and I smiled back.

"You know something?" Peter said softly. "It's things like this I look forward to the most."

"That's because you're a still as much as a romantic now as you always were," I teased lightly. "But it's why I love you."

"Damn it, and here I was thinking you only married me for my irresistible good looks," he threw back, playing along.

I laughed. "There's no praise like self praise it would seem."

Peter laughed too, but as it gradually faded away, he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I looked up at him. "Was there a particular reason you wanted to kiss me or...?" I trailed off with a confused smile, uncertain how to finish my question as his actions had completely taken me by surprise.

"No. Just being a romantic."

xXx

**April**

"Help me up please, Su," I said as we all sat in the library going over yet more paper work.

I was in the middle of answering my most recent letter to Queen Evelyn when I had felt a little nauseous and dizzy. To be honest I hadn't felt particularly well all morning, but I hadn't said anything because I knew that if Peter didn't make a fuss and make me go see Arius that one of our siblings would.

"Certainly," Susan replied, rising from her chair next to me and gently pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks," I replied, absent mindedly running a hand over my stomach.

I frowned down at it. Despite being eight months pregnant, I was almost positive that I was a little too big to only be that far along. I had spoken to Arius about it, but he had assured me it was fine and that it was probably just a big baby or something like that. I wasn't totally convinced.

"Are you feeling all right Anna? You look a little pale," Edmund said with obvious concern as he glanced up at me from his desk.

I sighed. "I just need to lie down for a little while and I'll be fine," I assured him.

But of course, now that he had drawn everyone's attention to it I had the entire room carefully scrutinising me.

"I think you should go and see Arius," Peter said with obvious concern, rising from his desk and walking over, placing a hand against my forehead.

_Will I ever be left alone in this household?!_

"Just let me go upstairs and sleep for a little while and I'll be fine again," I pleaded.

Peter looked unsure for a moment, and I saw him bite the inside of his lip before he sighed and gave in at my pleading look.

"All right."

He took my hand and led me out of the library and up to our room. We had only just stepped through the door when I began to feel very faint and had to clutch at Peter's arm for support.

I gasped, blinking several times to try and steady my vision as Peter guided me to the nearest seat. My breathing became heavy and shallow as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I cried out, clutching my stomach, before looking at Peter with wide, terrified eyes. His expression was one of shock and deep concern, and he held my hands tightly in his.

"Get...Arius," I panted.

Not even I would be stupid enough to insist I didn't need the skilled healer now.

"You mean...?" Peter replied, his own eyes widening as he glanced down at my stomach.

I nodded as the contraction began to build up, tightening my grip on Peter's hand and closing my eyes momentarily as I tried not cry out again.

"But you can't be. It's too early," Peter said desperately.

I didn't know if he was trying to reassure me or himself.

"Can't help that," I replied. "Please...just go and get Arius."

"I don't want to leave you," he admitted quietly.

I looked him in the eyes, and I saw my fear reflected in them.

"Unless you want to deliver this baby yourself, you have to," I reasoned with him, my breathing becoming increasingly laboured. "I'll be fine for a minute or two. And the sooner you leave the quicker you can come back," I reminded him.

Peter looked torn for a moment, but I gave him a pleading look, making up his mind for him. He kissed my forehead, before running from the room.

xXx

"Anna!" Susan exclaimed as she burst through the door with Lucy close behind her, both moving swiftly to sit by my side and clutching at my hand.

"Does it hurt terribly?" Lucy asked, compassion lighting up her eyes.

"It's not exactly the most comfortable feeling I've ever experienced," I commented dryly.

"It's all right, Peter's gone to get Arius now, but he sent us up along the way," Susan said reassuringly. I managed to smile at her. "Thanks Su," I replied gratefully.

"Anything for my sister! Now, let's get you in to something more comfortable and put your hair up for you."

I could always count on Susan to be practical.

xXx

"Now your majesty, I need you to push long and hard on the next contraction," Arius instructed gently.

I had been in labour for about six hours now, and I was almost beginning to give up hope of ever seeing my baby. I was damp from the sheen of sweat over my body, and I could feel my energy levels rapidly depleting. I drew in a large breath before beginning to push past another heavy contraction, my hold on Peter's hand never lessening as he rubbed my lower back. I gave a small cry as the contraction subsided, falling backwards when I could no longer push. I probably would have hit my head off the wooden frame had Peter not caught me.

"I'm going to kill you when this is over," I said, glaring at him.

He gave me a wry smile in response. "I have a feeling it'll be a while before you'll even be able to pick up your swords again," he teased.

"Who said I'll use my swords?" I said through gritted teeth.

That shut him up.

"How much longer, Arius?" I asked wearily after another hours worth of pushing and struggling.

The healer smiled. "I'd say we shall have our little Prince or Princess in the next few minutes," I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at Peter, who grinned down at me and placed a kiss on my hand.

Butterflies flitted excitedly around my stomach, and I put all of my energy and concentration into pushing for the next few minutes.

Just as Arius had predicted, it was only a matter of minutes before the sound of a newborn baby crying filled the room. It was one of the most amazing sounds I had ever heard, and I quickly reached up to take my child in my arms, all of the pain of the last few hours already forgotten.

Arius handed a squirming bundle of blankets to me with a wide smile. "Your Prince, my Queen."

As I finally held the child, a feeling that I will never be able to fully describe descended on me. It was pure joy, exhilaration and relief thrown together, multiplied by a million and you still don't even get close to what it truly feels like. I smiled widely down at our son, who threw his arms around wildly, trying to escape from his cocoon of blankets.

"Hello Joshua," I whispered, cradling him close to my chest and stroking his tiny fist with one of my fingers.

I heard a sniffling noise next to me, and I looked around to see Peter wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Oh, Pete," I said softly, placing my head on his shoulder as he allowed Joshua to close his hand around his finger.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked, smiling up at him.

Peter looked unsure before answering. "What if I drop him?" he whispered, never taking his eyes of the baby in my arms.

"Of course you won't!" I assured him. "Here," I began, moving to place our son into his arms. "Just hold him like I did, make sure you're supporting his head and back," I instructed gently, moving his hands into the correct positions.

Soon enough, Peter was holding Joshua, his eyes filled with wonder as he stared down at the precious bundle. I smiled in spite of myself, enjoying the scene in front of me, before an all too familiar feeling began to grow in my lower abdomen.

I gasped, having not expected this at all. Arius and Peter looked at me with concern, and I stared back at Arius.

"I don't suppose having another contraction after giving birth is ever normal?"

Arius' expression was solemn as he answered me. "Only ever on one occasion."

Ten minutes later and baby number two was on the way. Peter almost did drop Joshua then from the shock.

"You are never touching me again," I said muttered, making sure I put as much force on his hand as I could muster.

Peter grimaced with the pain, but remained silent.

"Well done your majesty, it shouldn't be too long now," Arius assured me.

And surely enough, the room was soon filled with crying again.

"A little Princess," he said with a smile, once again handing me a plethora of blankets.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, don't you Emma?" I said quietly to her.

And yet again, that wonderful, impossible to describe feeling washed over me as I admired the tiny form in my arms.

"So that's why I was so big then?" I asked Arius.

He nodded. "It certainly seems to be the case."

xXx

"Oh they are just beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed when she got her first look at her new niece and nephew.

I smiled. "They obviously didn't get their fathers genes then," I teased, earning a playful glare from Peter.

"They do look quite like you though, Pete," Edmund commented as he peered down at Joshua.

"Never mind that, which one do I hold first?!" Susan admonished, looking from one baby to the other with dismay.

"Heads or tails," I said to her.

"What?"

"Just pick one."

"All right...heads."

"You get Emma first then," I said, handing my daughter to her.

Susan held out her arms eagerly before gently cradling her close to her body, rocking back and forth slightly as she stared down with a wondrous expression at the now sleeping bundle.

"Can I have Joshua then?" Lucy asked Peter excitedly, who was all too happy to comply and handed him over to his sisters careful embrace.

For the next few minutes, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all took their turn holding each child, the same expression lighting up their faces. I smiled, knowing exactly how they felt.

"It's a feeling you'll never be able to describe, isn't it?" I asked Edmund as he held Joshua. He shook his head, never taking his eyes from his nephew.

"But I'm also imagining all of the fun I'll have teaching him how to best his father in swordsmanship."

I rolled my eyes. "It's something I never would have expected of you Edmund, really," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edmund just grinned back at me like a Cheshire cat.

Eventually all three bid their good byes and gave the children numerous kisses and last longing looks before being ushered out of the room by Peter, who closed the door firmly behind them. I lay back against my pillows carefully, making sure I didn't disturb the now sleeping Joshua in my arms. I closed my eyes, but they immediately snapped open when I felt someone try to remove the baby from my grasp. I relaxed when I saw it was only Peter.

"You need to rest, you can't do that with a baby in your arms," he whispered.

I realised he was right and relinquished my grasp on Joshua. He had already placed Emma in her crib, Edmund had just gone to find a temporary bed for Joshua. Peter settled himself into an armchair next to the crib, and I watched him for a few moments as he played with Joshua's tiny hands, a small smile spreading on his face.

Peter glanced up, obviously having sensed me watching him. I smiled at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you," I said softly.

Peter smiled. "I love you too."


	9. Landslide

As you'll all no doubt notice, there has now been a four year time jump. But don't worry about this, you wouldn't have missed much in between, just the usual family things! It's also because I think the story was dragging a little and I wanted to try and move it forward. Once again, thank you to everyone for your feedback and continued support, it is for you all that I am writing this! As always, feel free to make my day by leaving a review :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 9!

WillowDryad: Of course he his! You'll get to see more of that side to him later :) And I have a feeling Susan, Edmund and Lucy might just spoil the little Prince and Princess!

* * *

**_Year Nine_**

**April**

"Wake up, sleepy head," I whispered gently, reaching over and lightly kissing the top of Josh's head and smoothing back his tousled blond hair.

I smiled down at him as he stirred and muttered something unintelligible in a grumpy tone, the very picture of his father when he didn't want to get out of bed in the mornings. In fact, he always looked like Peter. The same fair hair, blue eyes and strong jaw line, not to mention his temper.

I crossed to the other side of the room to Emma's bed and proceeded to wake her in a similar fashion. It was a little harder to say who Emma resembled. While she did look a great deal like me, there were definitely some aspects she had not inherited from my genetics. Her hair was very dark, almost black even, with incredibly pale skin and eyes the exact same shade of light grey-blue as mine. Although at first glance she was just a younger version of her mother, once you looked closely you could see a small hint of Susan in her features. But when she smiled it was identical to Lucy's.

"Don't want to," Emma muttered defiantly, turning her head into her pillow.

I gave a loud, exaggerated sigh. "All right then. I suppose daddy and I will just have to open your presents ourselves," I said sadly, knowing it would have them up in seconds.

Both children sat bolt up right in their beds with identical expressions of horror at my words.

"No mummy!" Josh exclaimed.

"We'll get up now," Emma added anxiously.

I bit back a smile. "Well you'd better be quick then!"

I returned to our room with one child in each hand to find Peter on the bed and a vast quantity of carefully wrapped presents all in colourful paper before him. I laughed as the twins' eyes instantly lit up and they rushed forward to jump on to our bed and attack Peter with hugs.

"I wish they'd given me the same reception when I went in to wake them," I commented dryly as I sat next to Peter, Emma and Josh opening their gifts with gleeful giggling and feverish anticipation.

"It's because I'm the fun parent," Peter quipped back easily, grinning at me as he helped Josh rip open the paper off his first present. I raised an eyebrow at him in response, but I couldn't hold back a smile this time.

It didn't take long for them to open all of their presents, each one accompanied by childish squeals of delight and a chorus of thank you's. Lily had a lot of fun playing with the papers that fell to the floor, and the children enjoyed playing with her as they always did. But there was still one gift left to be given.

"Hey Em, Josh, if you close your eyes and be very quiet I might have another surprise for you," I said playfully.

They bounced excitedly on the bed with cries of delight and pleading, promising to do so.

"Ok then," I laughed. "And daddy will make sure you keep your eyes closed!" I warned them as Peter covered both of their eyes with a hand each, eliciting more excited giggling from the pair. He smiled at me over the tops of their heads, a glimmer of childish excitement in his own eyes.

I smiled back at him before moving to my drawer and pulling out the shiny green parcel from the deepest depths of one of my drawers. I moved quietly back to the bed and set it between Emma and Josh. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

They both looked eagerly at their new present and tore the paper off together to reveal a burgundy leather bound book. Looking slightly puzzled, they opened the book at a random page before recognition dawned on their faces followed by sheer delight.

One of the pages before them was filled with carefully written words to form a story, and on the other page a beautiful illustration of the words with a delicately made painting.

They had always loved stories from an early age, and I had very gladly obliged them almost every night to tell them. Some I already knew that had stayed with me in the farthest parts of my memories, although the vast majority had been highly improvised. I had then begun to write them all down into one book with Peter contributing by adding the illustrations.

I had been pleasantly surprised to discover Peter's hidden talent. When I had told him about my idea for the book, he had asked if I was going to add any drawings.

_"If I could find someone who can draw," I replied. "I can't even draw stick figures."_

_Peter laughed but hesitated for a few moments, seeming to debate something in is head before finally speaking._

_"I could do them if you like."_

_I raised an eye brow at his offer, not entirely sure if I should take him seriously or not._

_"I didn't know you could draw," I said slowly._

_Peter looked down at his hands as a blush began to stain his cheeks. "Just a little," he said quietly._

_"Can you show me?" I asked, genuinely curious._

_He nodded before opening the bottom drawer of his desk and pulling out a large dark blue notebook and silently handing it to me._

_When I opened it to the first page I gasped and my mouth dropped open in awe. The first picture was one of Cair Paravel in the bright summer sunshine, the next a drawing of the beach, and then a drawing of me, smiling widely with my head tilted slightly back as I laughed. This was followed by drawings of Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I both together and the others on their own. There was a drawing of me in my wedding dress, followed by one of us dancing together under the pavilion and then another of me when I was pregnant with the twins. A painting of each child followed and more came as they grew up and progressed. The last drawing was of the three of us together, me sitting in the castle gardens as I watched Emma and Josh chase each other, wide smiles on all of our faces._

_"Peter," I breathed, scanning each page for every detail, in total shock at how truly brilliant he was. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"_

_Peter shrugged. "There's very little, if anything that you don't know about me. This was just a little hobby to pass the time," he explained nonchalantly, as if his talents were nothing._

_"Are you kidding me? You have a real and amazing talent here," I said encouragingly as I handed his book back to him._

_Peter gave a me a small tentative smile. "Thanks."_

_"I'm being serious Peter. This is some of the best art I've ever seen," I told him sincerely, a wide smile forming on my face. "And I have a feeling our children would greatly appreciate their father's efforts in one of their birthday presents."_

"Look! It's Finn and his cross!" Emma exclaimed, stabbing the drawing with her finger to emphasise her point.

"Did you get this from the library mummy?" Josh asked dreamily, transfixed by the image of his favourite hero come to life on the page.

"No, me and daddy made it specially just for you two. I wrote all of your favourite stories down and daddy drew all of the pictures," I explained.

"Wow! Thank you!" They exclaimed, rushing to attack both of us with enthusiastic hugs.

"You're welcome," Peter said, laughing as he prised Emma from around his neck. "Now you'd better go get dressed so we can go see your aunts and uncle before they open your presents themselves!"

xXx

"Really everyone, I was hoping not to end up with spoilt brats for children," I joked as the twins admired their gifts from Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

Edmund chuckled. "It's our job to spoil them."

"Yes, what fun would there be if we didn't get to spoil our favourite niece and nephew?" Lucy added as she took the cup and saucer of imaginary tea from the set she had given to Emma, while Josh charged after his uncle with delighted giggles, brandishing his wooden sword high in the air.

"They're your only niece and nephew, Lu," I pointed out.

"All the more reason then," she replied cheerfully.

xXx

"I think it would be safe to say that is a birthday neither of our children will forget in a hurry," Peter commented with ill concealed humour as we got in to bed that night.

"That's because they were spoiled rotten even more so than usual today," I replied, sliding under the covers and turning to face Peter.

He propped himself up with one arm while resting his free hand against my waist, automatically pulling me a little closer.

"It's their birthday, why shouldn't we? And anyway, they're kids in a privileged position. Why not enjoy it?"

I sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. To the best of my knowledge everyone in Narnia leads a comfortable lifestyle, but you must remember that Emma and Josh will one day take our places and King and Queen of Narnia. They can't do that if they're selfish, self centred, arrogant people," I explained.

Peter stared down at me, a frown on his face. "Ok, I didn't think about that," he admitted a little sheepishly. "But it's not as if we do it often enough that they'll turn out like that."

"I suppose not," I agreed.

I bit my lip, hesitating as I wondered if this would be an appropriate moment. I had wanted to tell Peter for several days now, but we had both been so distracted by one thing or another recently I hadn't had much of an opportunity to have a real conversation with him.

"Just say it Anna," Peter said suddenly, his expression now one of amusement.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know?"

Peter smiled. "I always do."

_Better sooner than later I guess._

"I'm pregnant," I said softly, watching his reaction carefully.

Peter's eyes widened with shock first, then his mouth dropped open slightly before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Triplets this time?" he teased.

"Very funny," I replied, but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

Before I could say another word, Peter had pressed his lips firmly to mine as we both smiled in to the kiss, and brought my hand up to lightly press it against the side of his cheek.

"I take it this means you're pleased then," I said once we had broken apart.

"I couldn't be happier," he replied. "What about you?"

I smiled up at him mischievously. "Of course I'm happy, but I am really looking forward to having an excuse to crush your hand again."

xXx

**June**

"Are you sure horse-riding is really the best idea?" Peter asked with concern as I mounted my horse.

I rolled my eyes in a dismissive manner. "How many times have I done this? Relax, it's not as if anything can go wrong by walking Destiny around the gardens a few times," I assured him, taking a firm hold of the reigns. "You can watch me if it will make you feel any better."

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but from the withering look I gave him he immediately thought better of it and stepped back, allowing me to move the horse forward.

I happily rode Destiny around the gardens for the good part of half an hour, even jumping over a few small hedges. It was whenever I was bringing her back to the stables that I encountered a problem.

Lily suddenly emerged from behind one of the hedges, and I tugged on the reigns to make sure she wouldn't be trampled to death. But my sudden movements and the unexpected appearance of the cat spooked Destiny, causing her to rear up and throw me off.

I landed heavily on the solid stone ground, a sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen causing me to cry out. Peter was by my side in an instant, but when I looked up I found it hard to focus on him and dozens of tiny black dots swam across my vision. I felt incredibly dizzy and lightheaded as I watched his lips form my name, but hearing nothing more than the unpleasant roaring sound in my ears. Peter tried to make me stand up, but I could only rise to my knees before my vision went black and I collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Oh dear. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter, so stay tuned! The Finn Emma referred to in the storybook is the main hero of the Irish folk tale Finn and the Celtic Cross about a young man who saved his village and it's leader, who was essentially his adoptive father, from ruin by an evil leprechaun with (you guessed it) a Celtic Cross. No I am not joking and yes I know, us Irish are all barking mad! Since Anna is Irish as I am and all that I thought it would be fun to throw a little bit of the culture in, as it's a story I grew up reading myself.


	10. Small Bump

This chapter was completed much more quickly than I had anticipated so I thought that I may as well post it now! Thanks again to everyone for your feedback, it's invaluable to me. Please feel free to leave a review, they always make my day and let me know how I'm doing. This chapter is a little more angsty and darker than the others, but I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!

Dream lighting: Thanks for leaving a review! You'll have to read on now in this chapter to find out!

WillowDryad: What can I say? He's a man of many talents! If you read on I can promise you'll know if you were right or wrong!

* * *

_He caught her easily as she fell back, his arms moving automatically to hold her close to him. It didn't take long for both his instincts and his training as a soldier to kick in and he picked her up and ran back to the castle. If only he had been more firm with her, damn it._

_Edmund had been walking out to the gardens when he stopped short at the sight of his brother carrying an unconscious Anna towards him._

_"What the-?" he began before Peter cut him off._

_"Get Lucy and tell her to bring her cordial with her to the infirmary. Tell Susan to stay with the twins."_

_Edmund nodded and ran back to Cair Paravel, tearing through the corridors to where he knew his sisters would be entertaining their niece and nephew._

_Peter ran through the halls, almost knocking over some servants and members of the court in his haste, who gave him startled, horrified looks as he passed by. He couldn't reach Arius quickly enough._

_He found the healer in the infirmary, tending to a young kitchen maid who looked like she had burned her hand on one of the stoves. Arius looked up calmly when Peter burst through the door, breathing heavily and a wild look of panic on his face._

_"She fell off her horse," he choked._

_Arius whispered something to the nurse who had been assisting him with the kitchen maid, who then led the now further distraught girl off to one of the smaller rooms._

_"Place her on the bed, Your Majesty," Arius instructed, Peter quickly doing as he was told and stepping back to allow the healer to examine Anna._

_The nurse from earlier soon materialised at his side accompanied by another older, more senior assistant._

_Edmund closely followed by Lucy soon joined them, but as Lucy approached with her cordial Arius held up his hand to stop her._

_"I'm afraid it will not be of much use at this moment, Your Highness. I must first treat Queen Anna myself, but I will call for you if you are needed," he said calmly. "Now I would kindly ask your majesties to step outside-" he continued, but Peter interrupted him._

_"I'm staying," he said firmly._

_"King Peter, if you would like to give your wife and child the best chances of surviving then you would be wise to remain outside and allow me and my assistants to carry out our duties properly," Arius responded gently._

_Peter was a little shocked at the healer's response, but he knew that he was right._

_"Come on Pete, you can't stay," Edmund said quietly in his ear._

_He glanced at Anna's pale form lying motionless on the bed, her body limp and barely showing any signs of breathing. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Edmund and Lucy quickly guided him from the room._

_"Peter, what happened?" Lucy asked gently once they were in the hall._

_"She wanted to go riding..." he began, his voice thick. "I tried to stop her, but something happened...and she-she got thrown off."_

_Lucy gasped quietly and pressed a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. Edmund leaned against the nearest wall, his head in his hands._

_"I should have stopped her. I could have..." Peter whispered, more to himself than his siblings, but they had heard him regardless._

_"You know Anna never listens to anyone Peter, she has a mind of her own," Edmund reminded him, but his words weren't enough to convince his brother._

_"I STILL SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER!" he yelled furiously, turning on Edmund who held up his hands in a placating manner._

_Peter froze, horrified at his sudden outburst. He backed up against the wall and sank to the ground, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably._

_'Please let her be all right. Let them both be,' he begged silently. 'Please.'_

xXx

As the inky blackness began to subside I was now aware of the heavy, aching feeling along my entire body, and I could pinpoint exactly where each new bruise was forming. My head throbbed and I felt like someone had taken a very heavy and blunt object to it and hit me repeatedly with it. But there was a strange feeling that dominated everything else, like something was out of place or missing, but I couldn't locate exactly where or what it was.

I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sudden intake of light. When my vision finally focused I was able to see I was in one of the private rooms in the infirmary. I could remember falling off the horse and passing out, so I must have hurt my head pretty badly. My instincts told me it was around mid morning, so I must have been out for at least a day because it had only been around mid afternoon when I had taken Destiny out.

With slow, cautious movements I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position, leaning my head back against the head board. From the corner of my eye I could see a figure seated in a chair next to my bed, and when I turned to see who it was I saw Peter sleeping soundly, his arms folded and the faintest hint of a frown on his features. The sight made me want to cry. Neither of us would be here if I had just listened to him.

I watched him for a few minutes, but when his frown deepened and he began to mutter something unintelligible I decided it was time to wake him.

"Peter," I whispered soothingly, reaching over and placing my hand on his cheek. He jumped and his eyes snapped open at the contact, but it took him a few moments to focus and register that it was me who had woken him.

He stared at me for a few quiet moments before reaching over and pulling me into a tight embrace. I gladly returned it, closing my eyes and listening to the steady beat of his heart against his chest. When we pulled away, he knelt down next to me and cupped my face with his hands, his eyes never leaving my face. I met his gaze easily, unable to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," I replied, that nagging feeling that there was definitely something out of place over powering everything. "I feel...strange."

"What do you mean?" he said, the frown returning and marring his features.

"Something doesn't feel right, something's different," I explained.

Peter froze at my words and I didn't fail to notice the deep sadness in his eyes. I felt sick, now sure that there was definitely something wrong.

"Peter, what is it?" I asked. I was shocked to see tears forming in his own eyes, but he fought to keep them back.

"When you fell..." he began, his voice thick with emotion. "There was a...problem...Anna...the b-baby." Peter couldn't finish his sentence.

But he didn't need to.

My hand flew to my lower abdomen, and where I should have felt the hard, strong curve of maternity, there was nothing more than a soft, slightly raised bump. There was definitely no baby. I choked back a sob as the tears fell freely down my face, making no attempts to stop them.

"But there were some...complications too," Peter added in a hoarse whisper. "There was so much damage that-that we won't be able to...h-have another child."

The only thing Peter could do for the next while was hold me as I wept for both the child I would never know, and the children I could now never have.

xXx

We called her Rose.

Later that day Peter and I, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all gathered in the rose garden to bury her. The coffin was tiny, easily carried by one person in their hands. We watched in sober silence as Peter placed her in the ground and stood for a few minutes in the warm summer sunshine. Susan and Lucy wept quietly on either side of me, but I looked on silence, the empty, crushing void in my heart dominating everything else. I would never forgive myself for this.

Never.

xXx

_Three days later_

"They're at it again," Susan commented despairingly as she sat in the nursery with Lucy and the twins, who were blissfully oblivious to their parents quarrelling.

"They've been at it for the past few days, Susan," Lucy replied as she helped Emma choose an outfit for her doll.

"I know," Susan sighed. "I just wish they'd stop."

"As do I," Lucy agreed. "But you know that they both blame themselves for what happened. Neither of them have exactly been the same since."

Both sisters paused for a moment as they listened to their brother and sister-in-law argue for what must have been the tenth time that day.

"I see they're at it again," Edmund said dryly as he entered the nursery. Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes at him.

"How did you know?" Susan retorted sardonically.

Edmund smirked and gave a humourless, dark laugh. "I'm fairly certain the whole of Cair Paravel can hear them."

"They'll stop in a day or two," Lucy interjected optimistically. "We all know they're crazy for each another, they just need a little time to grieve."

Edmund and Susan remained silent.

xXx

_Two days later_

"Why can't you just admit it was my fault and stop trying to be so bloody self righteous all the time!" I shouted at Peter.

I knew he was furious by the way he set his jaw and the flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be!" he yelled back. "You know as well as I do that I should have and could have stopped you!"

"Yes, because you all ways like to be in control, don't you!" I retorted angrily.

"That's not true and you know it!" he seethed.

"It's what you're doing now!" I pointed out.

"That's because I love you Anna, damn it! It's my duty to keep you safe!"

"And you've always done such a wonderful job at that, haven't you?" I replied sarcastically, but I immediately regretted the words and my hand flew to my mouth in horror.

Peter stopped and stared at me with wide eyes, his hurt and surprise registering in them. I wanted more than anything to swallow my pride, apologise and let everything return to normal again, but we were both too stubborn for that.

I turned away, running a hand through my hair in frustration as I began to pace the floor of our bedroom. I stopped with my back to him as I thought back to the message I had received yesterday.

"I've had a letter from Evelyn," I said quietly. Peter didn't respond, and so I continued. "She thinks it would be a good idea if I spent some time with her in Archenland for a little while."

There was a pause before Peter replied. "I agree. When would you go?"

_He's not even trying to stop me._

"As soon as possible. Probably in the next few days."

"Would you like Susan or Lucy to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine on my own."

"Then you'd better reply and tell her you're coming. I'll go speak to Oreius now and organise for one of the ships to take you to Archenland. Would this Monday be suitable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I remained frozen in my position as Peter walked out the door. As soon as I heard the door close I collapsed on to the bed and buried my face in my hands, allowing a few tears to fall.

_Dear Aslan, what have I done?_

xXx

_Monday_

"Goodbye, and please be good for everyone. I love you both," I whispered to Emma and Josh as I embraced them for the final time, holding them tightly to me.

I didn't want to leave them, in fact I'd much rather take them with me, but I knew it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. I heard Emma sniffle and I kissed her cheek before turning to Josh and doing the same.

"Do you have to go mummy?" Emma pleaded, her wide eyes begging me to stay.

I gave her a small, sad smile. "I'll only be gone for a little while, and when I get back I promise I'll come and find you straight away. Ok?"

She paused, mulling over this proposition in her head before finally nodding.

"Good girl," I said softly before turning my attention to Josh.

"Will you be a big, brave boy and help your daddy?" I asked him.

Josh nodded enthusiastically in response, eager to please.

"I promise mummy."

I smiled down at him. "Thank you, little man."

I then said my farewells to Edmund, Susan and Lucy, embracing each of my siblings in turn and fighting back tears in the process. When it came time to say goodbye to Peter, they all quickly hurried the children back to the waiting carriages, promising that they would wait for him.

We stared at each other for a few moments before Peter leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes at the contact, and I couldn't help noticing how he lingered slightly next to me. But he soon withdrew and I opened my eyes to look back at him again.

"Be safe," he whispered before turning and walking to the carriages without looking back.

I watched him go until they had driven out of sight before finally boarding the ship that would take me to Archenland.


	11. Just Give Me a Reason

I'm astonished at how quickly I'm writing these chapters, my mind just seems to be in Narnia at the minute and nowhere else! It must be all of you wonderful people reviewing and adding this story to your alerts and favourites that are motivating me to write more, so thank you all for that! I know some of you were less than happy with Peter and Anna in the last chapter, but I can tell you that you'll find out if their relationship survives in this chapter, so I'll not keep you any longer and let you read on. Please feel free to leave a review at the end if you wish!

WillowDryad: Unfortunately they're both too stubborn for that! But hopefully you won't stay heartbroken for too long...

Dream Lighting: Thanks for waiting, you'll see the outcome in this chapter!

Rachel (Guest): You'll have to read on to find out!

* * *

The ship docked in Archenland that night. I remained in my cabin for the duration of the voyage, avoiding the whispers and pointed stares from the crew who I knew would no doubt be wise to the situation. When I finally emerged on to the deck I was glad of the warm, soothing feel of the night air after being stuck inside for several hours.

Evelyn was waiting for me when I disembarked from the ship, and we quickly caught each other in a tight embrace.

"My dearest Anna, how I have missed you!" she greeted.

I smiled widely. "It's good to see you again, Evelyn."

"And how much more beautiful you look since I saw you last year! Oh we shall have such fun while you're here. Though of course we'll have to have a little discussion about matters but we won't worry about that for the present, let's just get you back to the castle and something to eat, I'm sure you're exhausted!" she rambled, leading me to the waiting carriage.

I could only laugh, knowing any attempt to interrupt her would be futile. You could always count on Evelyn to put you at ease.

xXx

"Queen Anna, an absolute pleasure to see you again," King Lune greeted me warmly as Evelyn and I stepped out of the carriage.

I embraced him before answering, "And it is a pleasure to see you again, my friend."

"Anna!" Corin called enthusiastically, running down the stairs towards me.

A wide smile broke out on my face as he flew towards me, attacking my waist with a hug. He received stern looks from his parents, but I waved my hand at them in a dismissive gesture with a smile as I hugged him back. He had always been an affectionate boy and we all doted on him when we visited Archenland. In a way, he reminded me of my own children. I missed them already.

"You've grown again since I last saw you," I told him, much to his delight.

"I'm eight years old now, dad says I'll be as tall as him soon!" he chirped happily, beaming at his father, whose stern expression instantly melted away.

"And so you will be my son, but you must first get your sleep otherwise you shall never catch up to me! Say good night, you'll be able to talk to Anna in the morning."

Corin was disappointed but didn't argue. He gave me another hug before charging back up the stairs, barely calling "Good night!" over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

I turned to the King and Queen with a wide smile. "It's good to see some things really do never change."

xXx

_Friday_

I had no trouble settling in at the royal castle in Archenland, quickly adapting to life there as I always did. In many ways, it was a second home to me. Evelyn made sure to keep me busy each day, and I was always exhausted by the time I crawled into bed every night. While I still wasn't exactly happy, I felt better than I had ever been in the past few days. But the subject I so desperately wanted to talk about and yet avoid was never broached. Until now.

"I trust you already know what I am going to ask you?" Evelyn said as we walked through the castle gardens that afternoon.

I nodded and gave a humourless laugh. "What else could there be for you to ask?"

"Indeed. So, what exactly did happen?" she asked gently.

I sighed, thinking over my answer before responding, "We both blame ourselves for what happened. Peter believes that he could have stopped me getting on the horse, and that it is therefore his fault that I fell off. But I know I shouldn't have taken the risk of riding, it's my fault for not listening to him and he won't accept that."

Evelyn remained silent for a few moments, contemplating all of this information. "The way I see it is as your husband, Peter will naturally want to protect you and easily blame himself when you do become hurt. But you are an adult who can make her own decisions and not even Peter may try to control you. I know how stubborn you can be my dear. But I think you both know that neither of you can really be held accountable for this. It's simply one of those things that happens, even if we can't understand why. If anything, you should blame the cat!"

I bit my lip as I realised she was right. It really was no one's fault that I had been thrown off. Lily normally never went near the horses, it was merely an unfortunate coincidence that she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, as I had been in a way. But there was still a part of me that felt so incredibly guilty. I knew I should never have gotten on the horse and listened to Peter's warnings, and now it was driving us apart.

"I just don't know what to do Evelyn," I whispered, fighting back tears. "I feel so guilty about all of this. None of it would have happened if I hadn't got on the damn horse, and I won't let Peter take the blame for it."

Evelyn gave me a small smile. "Then the answer to my next question should be obvious. Do you love him Anna?"

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"With all of my heart," I said firmly.

"Well then if I were you, I'd be on the next ship back to Narnia to tell him that. Wouldn't you agree?"

I gave Evelyn my first true smile in days and I quickly embraced her.

"Thank you."

She laughed in response. "I'm just glad you've finally seen sense!"

xXx

"Please Em, just go and put your nightdress on," Peter said with an exasperated sigh, his young daughter refill refusing to move from her place on the nursery floor. She had been less than reasonable all day, but Peter knew it wasn't her fault. The poor girl just missed her mother. Even if they were both equally as stubborn at times.

"Don't want to," she said defiantly, not looking up from the doll she was playing with.

Peter closed his eyes, now finding it very hard to keep his temper under control.

Emma was saved by Lucy and Edmund's arrival, who had been wondering what was taking their brother so long. They were able to immediately assess the situation.

"Hey Em, if you go and get ready for bed I can promise you a new story tonight," Lucy bargained.

The child paused in her play. She knew Lucy was the best story teller in the family next to her mother, and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face before she smiled at her aunt.

"Ok," she agreed happily, before taking her hand and all but skipping from the room.

Peter watched with awe and frustration while Edmund smirked at his brother.

"Not tonight Ed. Please not tonight," he warned through gritted teeth.

Edmund's expression softened to one of concern and he firmly closed the door as Peter began to tidy away the toys strewn across the floor.

"You miss her, don't you."

It was a statement, not a question.

Peter paused before turning to face his brother. "You have no idea."

Edmund sighed. "Why did you even start a fight over this in the first place?"

Peter stared back at his brother with an incredulous expression. "Edmund, you know we both blame ourselves. I for not stopping her and Anna for having gotten on the horse in the first place. But I know it was a freak accident and I was being too over protective. I really don't blame her, but she seems to think I secretly do. And I was so _angry_ about it all, I just took it out on her."

Edmund remained silent for a few moments, surveying his brother. But he didn't see the Peter he had always known. No. This was a different person; a broken man who was still grieving for his unborn child and who was now losing one of the most important people in his life as a result, and despite having always been the leader, he just didn't know what to do anymore. So Edmund did the only thing he could think to do, shocking both himself and Peter. He quickly crossed the room and hugged his brother.

It was a very brief moment of contact, but it was enough for Peter.

"Thanks Ed," he said, his voice thick.

Edmund gave him a small smile. "Mention this to anyone and I will kill you."

Peter gave him the most genuine smile he had given in the last few days, even chuckling slightly. "My lips are sealed."

"But Peter, there really is only one question I need to ask you," Edmund said, his expression serious once again.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"Do you love her?"

He didn't hesitate in his answer.

"With all of my heart."

xXx

"Good night Josh," Peter whispered as he kissed his son on the forehead.

Josh smiled up at his father and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "Night daddy. Love you," he whispered back sleepily.

"I love you too," Peter replied before releasing himself from Josh's grip and crossing over to Emma's bed.

"Good night Em. And thank you for _finally_ going to bed," he said with an attempt at a stern tone, but Emma only giggled, knowing he wasn't really angry with her.

"Good night daddy."

Peter smiled down at her. "I love you."

Emma yawned before replying, "Love you too."

But before Peter could move, she cornered him with her question.

"When will mummy be back?"

"Yes, I miss her lots," Josh added.

"I'm not sure, but probably very soon. And I'm sure she misses you too," Peter said softly.

There was a pause before Emma spoke again, "Are you and mummy angry with each other?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She was clearly much more astute and observant than she was given credit for.

"No, we're just sad," he finally responded.

"Is it because the baby had to go away?" Josh asked in a small voice.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "Yes. But we still love each other, and you know that we love you both very much. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

xXx

"Anna? You're back?" Edmund said incredulously as he approached me.

I smiled and nodded, standing at the door to the castle. "I missed all of your craziness too much so I took the next available ship back home this morning."

Edmund laughed as he finally reached me and gave me a quick embrace "It's good to see you again," he said sincerely once he had released me.

"And you," I responded. "How were the twins?"

Edmund laughed. "Their usual selves, but we had to step in a few times. Honestly, they have Peter wrapped around their little fingers so tightly, they're almost worse than Lucy was when she was younger."

I laughed. "That sounds like them."

"How's Peter?" I asked after a few moments of hesitation.

Edmund looked slightly amused for only a second before he shook his head and sighed. "I think you'd be better asking him yourself."

I bit my lip, not sure I was entirely ready for that conversation yet.

"Does he hate me?" I asked suddenly before I could think about what I was saying and stop myself.

"Why would you think that? Of course he doesn't!" Edmund said, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "You have no idea what he's been like while you were away."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have been know to over exaggerate a little Edmund." But he shook his head at me.

"I'm not this time."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Putting the twins to bed, so he should still be in your chambers," he replied.

"I'll go talk to him now. Thanks Edmund."

"Really, don't mention it."

xXx

I stood outside the door to our chambers and gripping the handle tightly as I willed myself to move. Taking a few calming breaths I finally found the courage to open the door and stepped inside, quickly closing it behind me. But the room was dark and empty.

Silently, I moved to the twins bedroom and slowly opened the door. They were both fast asleep. Glancing down the small hallway I could see the only source of light was coming from our bedroom. I approached it warily as I would a wild animal before finally opening the door.

Peter was sitting on the bed with his sketchbook in his hand and a deep frown on his face as he concentrated on the page before him. I watched him for a few moments before he finally realised that he wasn't alone. He glanced up over the top of his sketchbook and froze when he saw me, his eyes widening slightly. The book was gradually lowered and placed on the table next to him as he stood and approached me slowly before coming to stand in front of me.

"Hello," I said softly, meeting Peter's gaze steadily.

There was nothing but silence between us for what seemed like hours as we looked at each other, before Peter suddenly reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. I all but melted in to his arms, relief washing over me like a tidal wave as I began to cry, not even bothering to try and stop myself. I held on to him tightly, never wanting to let go of him again.

"I am _so sorry_," I choked, causing his hold on me to tighten.

"Don't say that," he whispered in my ear, and it only served to increase the flow of tears.

Peter brought his hands up to gently cradle my face, and he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"But I am," I insisted once my crying had somewhat subsided. "I know you were only trying to protect me and I just pushed you away."

"Then I'm sorry too, for being such an idiot and taking everything out on you. Can we just agree that it really was no one's fault? These last few days without you have been absolute hell, and I never want to go through it again. You know that I'll always love you."

The only thing that I knew to do was kiss him, because words really never will be enough with Peter.

xXx

I woke the next morning to Peter kissing my cheek gently, before trailing his lips further down my neck and to my exposed shoulder.

I smiled. "You could always just ask if you want me to wake up."

He laughed quietly in my ear, the sound sending shivers down my spine. I hadn't heard him do that in so long, it was almost foreign to me.

"I'm just going to check on Emma and Josh. I'll be back in a minute."

I listened as he walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him before making his way to the twins room. Stretching and rolling over, I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before slowly opening them and blinking at the faded sunlight seeping through the curtains. But what caught my eye was the blue sketchbook still sitting on the table, forgotten after my return last night.

Pausing to see if I could hear Peter returning and realising he wasn't, I quickly sat up and reached for the sketchbook, admittedly still curious as to what he had been drawing last night. I flipped through the pages until I came to the last entry. Tears filled my eyes as I choked back a sob.

It was a drawing of a beautiful baby girl wearing a long white dress and her eyes were closed so that she was only sleeping, surrounded by dozens of small, delicate rose buds. I never told him I had seen the drawing or asked who the child was. I didn't need to.


	12. Decode

There must be something in the air at the minute in Belfast that is conducive to writing stories, but I'm certainly not complaining! This is by far one of the longest chapters yet, but there's a lot to cover so bare with me here! As you can see, there has been another time jump of four years but this was necessary to move the story forward. But now is the beginning of the end of this fic as there are only two years left to write about and the Pevensies will return to England. But the question is if Anna will join them?

WillowDryad: He always was a big softie at heart! Hope I didn't make you cry or anything though!

TheLonelyDancer: Since you asked so very nicely how could I refuse?! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Lia P. Booth: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that and the time you took to tell me. And I really do hope I'm doing all of CS Lewis' wonderful characters justice!

* * *

**_Year Thirteen_**

**July**

"Can you pass me that pin please, Em?" I said as I sat in front of my vanity mirror, trying to do something with my hair before the Council meeting this afternoon.

Emma had wandered into our room at some point, but I let her stay as she was being quiet for once.

"Thank you," I smiled at her as she did so silently.

She paused, glancing at my crown sitting on the table.

"Will I have a crown like that when I'm Queen?" she asked.

I turned to her, finally having my hair in place. "Yes, you shall have your very own crown made just for you, as will Josh," I said.

Emma looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "Do I have to be Queen with Josh? Can't he be my servant or something?"

I laughed at her. "I'm afraid not. Either Josh is King too or neither of you will be King or Queen of Narnia."

"But what about you, daddy, Uncle Ed and Auntie Su and Lu? Won't you all still be Kings and Queens?" she asked.

I looked down at her, my smile fading slightly before sighing. "We will be for the next few years, yes. But one day none of us will be here or we'll be too old and slow to rule Narnia, and that is when you and Josh will become King and Queen. But don't worry about it Em, that won't be for a long time yet and you'll be more than ready by then. Now, would you like to help my put my crown on?"

Emma nodded eagerly in response and gently took it in her hands, as I knelt before her and allowed her to place it on top of my head.

_"To the free Peoples of Narnia, Queen Anna, the Noble."_

Aslan's voice rang through my head, and I almost laughed aloud at the words. How long ago that day seemed. How long ago that day was. I still remembered that night when Peter had given me my Claddagh necklace and asked to court me. I smiled at the memory, gently touching it as it hung from it's usual place around my neck, thinking over how far we'd come since then.

"Can I come to the Council meeting too, mummy?" Emma asked, pulling me from my reverie.

"I think not, but maybe when you're older. You'd hate it anyway Em, you have to sit still and be quiet and listen to all the Lord's talk for hours. It really is very boring."

Emma made an unpleasant expression at the very thought of not being free to run around for any amount of time. "Is that why you're all so grumpy when you come back?"

I laughed at her question, realising that she was right. "I suppose it is."

"Anna, we need to go now," Peter said as he appeared at the door with Joshua by his side.

"Come on Em, Mr Tumnus said he might take us on a picnic if we hurry up," he said excitedly to his sister with a wide smile, who grinned back.

"Yes, but I suspect only if you also behave," I said firmly.

This was met by an obvious chorus of "We will!" and "Of course!"

Peter laughed. "It's just a shame you can never seem to do it for us! Now let's go, your mother and I are already late enough as it is."

xXx

Two hours later and we had finally reached the last item on the agenda, a proposal from one of the Telmarine Lords. To say my patience was wearing thin would be an understatement.

"The Council recognises Lord Calman of Telmar," Peter announced from his place on his throne.

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes and I swore I heard Susan groan next to me. This particular Lord's proposals always bored me and were of little interest to very few people. They were mainly about trivial matters such as suggestions to increase our already bountiful fishing stocks or building new transport ships. He was a pleasant enough man, but I found him incredibly boring and hard to tolerate at the best of times, and his manner of speaking in monotones with overly descriptive language could become very irritating. Today however, his proposal was of _great_ interest to me.

"Thank you, King Peter. Your Majesties, Lords of the Council and members of the Narnian Court," he began slowly as he rose from his seat and moved to stand before us in the middle of the room. "On behalf of the King of Telmar, I would like to present a proposal of an arranged marriage between either the Prince or Princess of Narnia and one of the heirs to the Telmarine throne."

There was a shocked, dead silence in the room for a few moments as Peter and I glanced at each other, both of us wearing the same expression of horror, shock, disbelief and anger. I glanced back at the Telmarine Lord standing before us, and I surveyed him with a steely look.

"May I remind Lord Calman that the Prince and Princess are but eight year old children," I replied icily, leaning forward a little in my seat.

He smiled widely up at me with an innocent expression, not seeming to be put off by my less than polite reply.

"I am aware of that, Your Majesty. I was simply pointing out that Prince Joshua and Princess Emma are now of an age where they will begin to become more aware of their future responsibilities, and perhaps securing an alliance with a marriage early on would be in their best interests to ensure their reign is as peaceful as their predecessors."

I ground my teeth, willing myself to remain calm and not reach for the nearest sword.

"And I thank you for your concern, Lord Calman. But Narnia is at peace with all of it's surrounding nations. Until such times when this peace changes or is threatened, no arranged marriages between Narnia and any of the other Kingdoms will be sought or considered. While the Prince and Princess are already aware of their future roles as King and Queen of Narnia, they will not begin to be trained for this until they are much more mature. This is a decision we have made as both parents and presiding monarchs of the Kingdom. Have you anything further to add?"

_Go on. I dare you._

Lord Calman's smile remained on his face for the entire duration of my speech, and it never wavered even as he bowed deeply to me. "I do not Your Highness. I would like to ask that my proposal now be taken to a Council vote," he said courteously, before retreating back to his seat, receiving surprised and suspicious looks alike from the other Lords of the Council.

It took a few moments for Peter to realise that it was his turn to speak again, and I had to gain his attention by diverting his fiery glare at the Telmarine Lord to me with a subtle cough.

"All those in favour of Lord Calman's proposal?"

None but Lord Calman and his fellow Telmarine, Lord Sabi, raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

Everyone else raised their hands, mine perhaps the highest.

"Proposal rejected," Peter declared, much to my relief.

"Are there any further matters or issues the Lords would like to present?"

Their silence was Peter's answer.

"This Council is now adjourned."

A hum of chatter instantly filled the room, the Lords breaking off into their usual groups, but my eyes were firmly fixed on Lord Calman who was quietly discussing something with a grave expression with Lord Sabi.

"Anna, you need to move," Peter whispered to me.

I jumped, looking up at him in surprise before I realised I was still seated on my throne. I rose quickly from my seat and walked briskly to the door, restraining myself from looking back at Lord Calman.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Edmund exclaimed once we were all gathered in our private meeting room off from the throne room.

"Language, Edmund!" Susan chastised him, earning a glare from her brother.

"I agree," I said, ignoring Susan's comment and her subsequent look of murder.

"That was very uncharacteristic of Lord Calman, not to mention a rather unorthodox and unexpected proposal. There's something going on here, and I don't like it."

"But he said himself that he was speaking on behalf of the King of Telmar. It's not as if it's his fault," Lucy pointed out.

"Then we shall have to speak to the Telmarine King then," Peter replied.

I caught his eye, and it wasn't hard for me to tell that he meant to unleash his infamous temper on the poor man.

"No," I said firmly, surprising everyone including Peter.

"Lord Calman will relay the rejection back to him and that will be the end of it. I do not want to coax him into making any more offers. Besides," I added with a smile. "We have Lucy's birthday to think about now."

In just one day, Lucy would become twenty three years old. Peter and I had just turned twenty nine, Susan was now twenty six and Edmund would soon turn twenty five. Although she had insisted she didn't want to make a big fuss, we finally managed to bring her around to the idea of holding a ball for her birthday party.

"Oh no, let's not think about that now. It's already been stressful enough," she said, groaning slightly.

"Come on Lu, it'll be fun. And since Peter and I are nearly thirty, and now old as you all so kindly phrase it, there may not be many more opportunities for us to do something like this," I teased her, and Lucy couldn't help but smile in response.

"Fine, but I shall get my revenge one day!"

xXx

"I sincerely hope Lord Calman knows what is good for him and stays on the opposite side of the room from me," I said to Peter as we got in to bed that night.

He chuckled darkly. "You can say that again."

I sighed with frustration, massaging the sides of my head where I knew I was going to get a headache. Peter didn't fail to notice this and caught my hands, gently pulling them down and forcing me to look at him.

"It'll be fine, Anna. This will all be practically forgotten about in a week. You worry too much."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm their mother, it's my job to worry. And I have a _very_ bad feeling about this."

He just smiled at me before pulling me into his arms and wrapping them around me as I now automatically placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to our quiet breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

"I always know I've won the argument when you do this," I muttered.

I didn't have to look at him to know Peter was smiling.

"Do you think that as long as either you, my siblings or I are living any harm will come to our children? Even then there would be any number of people willing to protect them. And if there's even half of either of us in them, they'll stay strong and stand up and fight for themselves too."

I remained silent before Peter spoke again. "And I always know I've won the argument when you don't say anything."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the small smile that slowly spread on my face.

"Now let's go to sleep," he added, kissing the top of my head, but keeping me in his arms as we lay down.

"Peter?" I whispered after he had closed his eyes.

"Mmm?" he responded sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xXx

"Happy birthday Lu," I greeted her once she had made her entrance to the ballroom.

Lucy wore an elegant crimson ball gown and her hair fell in lose curls around her shoulders, the very picture of beauty.

"Thank you Anna," she replied before embracing me. "Now where's Em and Josh so I can tell them how much I love my new necklace?" she said loudly, fully aware the twins were behind me.

"We hoped you'd like it Aunt Lucy," Emma said happily as she materialised with her brother beside her.

"And we picked it all by ourselves, mum and dad didn't help us at all," Josh added.

Lucy smiled down at her niece and nephew before thanking and hugging them both in turn.

The party continued, and it wasn't long until it was time for Emma and Josh to leave and go to bed.

"Do we have to mum? This is much more fun!" Josh pleaded as I tried to coax him and his sister into leaving.

"Yes, you do. It's already very late and way past your bedtime," I said sternly.

"But _mum_," Emma started to protest, but the look I gave her silenced it.

"I though they were supposed to be in bed?" Peter asked as he approached, frowning down at the twins who now looked a little sheepish.

"Yes, but they refuse to leave," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at them. "Go to bed, or I'll have you both up at six in the morning to come to training with me."

The twins froze and their eyes widened in identical expressions of horror, and I had to press my lips firmly together to prevent myself from laughing.

"That's what I thought. Let's go," Peter ordered, before giving them a gentle nudge in the direction of the door.

"I'll be back in a minute," he called to me over his shoulder as he led the children from the room.

I grinned at him before moving to rejoin the rest of the party, easily finding Susan and chatting with her to keep any unwanted potential suitors at bay. In fact, she seemed to have a lot of suitors recently. But the only one who had ever made much of an impression on me was Prince Rabadash of Calormen, who always seemed to be sending various letters and gifts to Susan which she would pore over and treasure as if it were to be the very last. Having never met the man or even been permitted to read one of these letters, I could only guess at his character from the gossiping in the Court. From what I could gather, I disliked him already.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" an unmistakable Telmarine accent said from behind me.

I turned from Susan to find Lord Calman with a polite smile on his face.

"Forgive me, but were you addressing myself or Queen Susan?" I said, fighting to maintain a neutral tone to my voice.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, for the ambiguity, but I was in fact referring to yourself, if you would be so gracious as to indulge me," he said calmly, still as well mannered as ever.

I almost rolled my eyes at his unnecessarily flowery language but caught myself at the last minute. Although I would still have liked to punch him in the face for the events that had taken place yesterday, I decided to let it go and accepted his offer.

"I hope your highness was not too offended by my proposal yesterday in the Council?" he queried as we danced to the music.

I sighed, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't offend him but still get my point across. "Not at you, Lord Calman, I can assure you. But myself and King Peter know the freedom of marrying for love, and we want nothing less for our own children. We believe it would also be of more benefit to Narnia if their monarchs were happy with the people by their sides and had been given the free will to choose who they were, rather than entering into a pre-arranged union with someone they barely know. I hope you understand and your King is not too disappointed."

"I understand completely, Queen Anna. And do not worry about the King, I am sure there are other matters of great importance to him that will arise and no doubt, shall we say, make it seem a mere drop in the ocean," he said serenely.

I stiffened at his words. I wasn't sure if I was just being paranoid or if it was because I now intensely disliked the man, but I could have sworn there was an unspoken threat in his words, a sinister undertone that he had, perhaps unintentionally or perhaps not, allowed to come through.

"Excuse me, Lord Calman, but may I have Queen Anna for this next dance?" Peter's calm voice spoke from beside us before I could reply.

We stopped and I glanced up at him, he met my gaze for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Lord Calman.

"Certainly, King Peter. I should be glad to bequeath such an excellent partner to one of far greater skill than my own," he said, bowing deeply to Peter before turning to me. "My thanks, Queen Anna. It has been a pleasure," he added, also bowing to me and I returned it with a small curtsey before he strode off and disappeared in the sea of party goers.

Quickly taking my hand in his and placing the other on my waist, Peter began to move us around the ball room.

"Thank you," I said quietly after a few moments of silence.

He looked down at me, smiling a little. "You didn't look like you were having much fun."

I rolled my eyes. "You always think I'm not having fun dancing unless it's with you," I quipped easily, but the words came out more harshly than I had intended.

Peter raised an eyebrow at me. "And you always make sarcastic remarks when you're upset or worried."

"I do not," I replied indignantly.

"Anna, how long have we been married? Do remember, my dear, that I know you much better than anyone else. And you looked like you wanted to rip his head off," Peter responded evenly.

_Damn it._

"Did he say something else about the marriage proposal?" he asked after I didn't reply.

"I can't tell you here. We'll discuss it later," I eventually promised.

Peter only nodded, and the rest of the party passed off without incident.

xXx

"It's later, Anna. Discuss," Peter said once we had changed into our night clothes and he had sat himself on the bed.

"Firstly, he apologised for causing any offence," I began, moving to sit next to him before continuing, "But after that, he said something about 'other matters of great importance' that could arise for the King of Telmar and make this whole affair seem unimportant, or words to that effect."

Peter raised an eyebrow at me. "That doesn't sound too threatening to me," he said.

"It was the way he said it that I don't like," I insisted. "He made it seem like much worse things than an arranged marriage would come. I know there's something else going on here. But why does it involve Emma and Joshua and why do they want our children?" I was almost in tears at this point, both in frustration and fear.

"There's no need to get upset Anna," Peter said soothingly, drawing me into his arms and resting his head on mine. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, you're just angry with him and worried for the twins like any mother would be. That's all. And like I said last night, do you honestly think that as long as there is breath in my body, or yours for that matter, anyone would even dare try and harm our children?"

"I still have a bad feeling about it," I mumbled determinedly, earning a laugh from Peter.

"You just worry too much. Now go to sleep," he said firmly.

"Damn you."

"I love you too."

xXx

**September**

"I really don't think having two parties so close together was one of our best ideas," Susan said as she stifled a yawn that morning at breakfast.

We had held Edmund's birthday party the night before, but as Lucy had never really had large parties for her birthday, the levels of stress and energy required for this year were well above what we normally endured.

"But we always have your party in November and the Christmas ball not a month later," I pointed out.

"Yes, but we also had you and Peter's party in June. And everyone is usually too excited about Christmas to be tired," she countered.

"That's because you don't have two children," I replied.

Susan only grinned at me before returning to her breakfast.

"Is that why Peter doesn't seem to have the time to cut his hair anymore?" Lucy asked innocently from her place at the table.

"And if so, what's Edmund's excuse?" Susan added, and we all began to laugh save for Peter and Edmund, who scowled at us.

"There's nothing wrong with our hair," Peter replied shortly.

"Yes, yours are all at least twice as long as ours," Edmund added sullenly.

"That's because we're girls!" I said. "Would you let Josh run around with hair that long?" I asked Peter, who only glared at me and remained silent.

I smiled. "That's what I thought."

We were interrupted by the arrival of Lord Peridan.

"Forgive me, your majesties," he said a little breathlessly as he bowed to us. "But I must speak urgently with King Peter and King Edmund."

All laughter ceased and Peter and Edmund's expressions became very grave.

"Excuse us, ladies," Peter said as he and Edmund rose from the table and quickly followed Lord Peridan from the room.

Lord Peridan was the only true human Narnian member of the court, distantly related to King Frank and Queen Helen who were the first monarchs of Narnia, although too distantly related to be able to have any claim to the throne. But he was too distantly related to be have been able to claim the throne after the Witch's demise. He had said himself, however, that he would rather see the prophecy come to fruition than contest our monarchy and attempt to claim the throne for himself. His family was one of the very few that had escaped Narnia at the beginning of her reign and sought shelter in Archenland, where they were gladly received by our trusted allies. He was perhaps our most favoured and trusted Lord in the entire Council, and he was regarded as a very good friend to Peter and Edmund, assisting them when we had first become Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"You always know it's serious when both of them are called out by Peridan," Lucy said quietly.

"I'm afraid you are right, Lucy," I responded.

xXx

"Thank you very much Lilyglove, I'll give these plans to the gardeners and have them plant the apple orchard as soon as possible," I assured the mole, who now looked positively delighted.

"Thank you, Queen Anna. I know you shall not be disappointed," he said enthusiastically, before bowing and retreating from the room.

"My Queen, King Peter would like to see you in his private study," Lord Peridan said once Lilygloves had left and I had permitted him entry to the room.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I would finally be told what's going on here," I said with a small smile, rising from my desk and following the Lord from the room. "I hope you have not left my husband in a bad mood, though?" I asked lightly, but Lord Peridan frowned.

"I'm afraid I can not promise Her Majesty anything but," he said grimly.

I raised an eyebrow, but did not continue the conversation further.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I said as I entered the study.

Peter was seated at his desk which was covered with papers, maps and books.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said as I sat in the chair opposite him. "There have been more reports of trouble with the giants in the north, but this time they have attacked and killed Narnians," he began gravely, and I gasped quietly in shock. "While I am not going to declare war with them yet, I very much doubt the offer of a peace treaty we will put forward will be accepted or put an end to this. I'm afraid war is now almost inevitable," Peter finished glumly.

He suddenly looked tired, defeated and about ten years older than his actual age. I bit my lip as a heavy silence settled over us.

"But that also wasn't the main reason I wanted to speak with you," he continued after a while. "I need to ask you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely Edmund would be more useful for battle tactics or matters of diplomacy?" I said, but Peter shook his head.

"Not about that. It's about the twins," he said.

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly, not entirely sure where this was going.

"I want to write a will, as such, to ensure that if something were to happen to us their safety would be secured," he said.

I stared at him in shock, barely able to dislodge my tongue from the roof of my mouth. "Where is this all coming from? Surely you do not expect the battle against the giants to go that badly?" I said quietly.

Peter sighed heavily. "I do not, but I don't want to tempt fate either. Remember; if I should be die in battle and Edmund with me, it would then pass on to you, Susan and Lucy to continue the responsibility for that war. And even then there is no guarantee all of you will survive, but especially if both of us die then the twins must take our places. If such an event or anything similar should happen, I want there to be a regency with Lord Peridan as regent and Lune and Evelyn as guardians until the twins sixteenth birthday, by which stage they would then become King and Queen of Narnia."

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Peter said softly as he knelt next to me.

I removed my hands and shook my head. "No, I know you're right, and I agree with you. But it's just the thought of it ever happening that worries me," I said quietly.

"I know. I'm not saying it will happen, but it would help me sleep a lot easier at night if we had this in place," Peter replied.

"Have you spoken to Peridan, Lune or Evelyn about this?" I asked.

"They've all agreed to it," he assured me.

I nodded. "Then where do we start?"

* * *

Oh dear! What could the Telmarines be up to? I would like to point out to those of you who would not be aware that Lord Peridan is an actual character from the Narnia books and appears in The Horse and His Boy. Lord Calman and Lord Sabi, however, are my own creations just as Anna is. As always, please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!


	13. Autumn Leaves

Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the delay. It took me longer than normal to update this week due to a mountain of school work and everyone panicking since we're about to have our first inspection in about ten years. So this chapter is quite long too, but there's still lots to cover! I can tell you all now that there will be a sequel to this, and I'll announce the title at a later date. As usual, a massive thanks to all my reviewers and everyone adding this story to their alerts or favourites. I love you all! But my special thanks in particular goes to WillowDryad, who has been a very consistent reviewer for the last few chapters, which really means a lot to me, so everyone give her a big round of applause! I'll shut up now, so here's chapter thirteen which I hope you all enjoy!

WillowDryad: I'm afraid you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Though I do hope you won't be too upset at the outcome.

Song suggestion: Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran

* * *

**_Year Thirteen_**

**October**

Evelyn died on the twelfth of October. She had never told me she was ill, and I never suspected a thing from her letters which were always timely, cheerful and normal as ever. It wasn't until King Lune himself sent for me that I became aware of the situation. I managed to arrive a few days before she died, and helped care for her in her final hours.

The day before her death, I had been with her all day in her room as she gasped and choked for breath, randomly slipping in and out of consciousness and unable to put together a coherent sentence from all of the drugs and cocktails of herbs they had administered to numb her pain. But she was able to experience one brief moment of lucidity, perhaps only five or ten minutes long, and I was privileged to be the last person she had any semblance of a normal conversation with.

"Anna dear, you really don't have to stay with me," she had said quietly.

I jumped at the sound of her voice, believing her to have been sleeping while I read.

"Do you think I'd rather be anywhere else?" I replied, quickly recovering from my initial shock. "How do you feel? Do you need something for the pain?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't want any more of those damned drugs. I'm dosed enough as it!" she said, attempting a smile but it was interrupted by another round of violent coughing.

She reached for my hand and held it tightly, and tears formed in my eyes as I supported her and tried to help her breathe normally again.

"Oh Ev, what I wouldn't give to make you better again," I whispered.

Once her coughing fit had subsided, she turned to me and fixed me with a determined look, her eyes the most focused I had seen them in days.

"You must not spend the rest of your life wishing I was still here and you had been able to help me. I don't want that for you my dear, nor do I want it for my husband and son," she said. "You must all go on with your lives as if I were still there. And I will be in a way, I'll always be watching over you to make sure you don't do anything too stupid!" she finished, even laughing a little at the last part.

I couldn't stop the small tear that escaped from the corner of my eyes at her words. I had been avoiding any thoughts of a life without Evelyn all week, and now that the end seemed near I was abruptly forced to acknowledge it. And I detested it.

"But I don't want you to go," I choked, clutching at her hand as if my pleading and a firm hold on her would ever prevent her leaving.

But even I knew it would be futile.

"But I must, Anna, and you know it," she replied quietly. "Everything must come to an end, and we will all die someday. My day just happens to be closer than yours," she said with a small smile. "And do not forget, my dear, that you have a family to care for and who will care for you. Look after them, because you never know what will happen next."

I nodded, silently promising her that I would.

"And keep an eye on my own from time to time?" she added. "I may be watching, but I don't think even then I'll have much influence over Lune or Corin!" I laughed then, and Evelyn did too before she continued.

"And one more thing. Peter is a wonderful man and he loves you as much as you love him, try not to get into another silly argument, because I'm afraid I won't be there to help you out next time. Remember everything you've faced together and will face, and your beautiful children. Never take it for granted," she said solemnly, and I nodded my agreement through my tears as a silence settled over us.

"Are you afraid?" I asked quietly after a few moments, not all together able to stop myself.

Evelyn regarded me silently but offered no reply.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking that. Forget I said anything," I apologised, but she shook her head.

"I don't mind. Its a question that's been running through my mind too. And I think the answer is yes, I am afraid," she admitted, before continuing, "So will you promise to stay with me until the end, so I might not be as afraid?" she asked.

I nodded. "You know I'm not going anywhere," I replied firmly.

With Lune, Corin and I by her bedside, Evelyn died peacefully the next morning.

xXx

**December**

"Come on Em, you can run faster than that!" Josh called tauntingly over his shoulder to his sister as she chased him.

Accepting his challenge with a fiendish grin she pulled her skirt even higher and increased her speed. "If it wasn't for my having to wear a dress, I would have got you by now!" she responded.

Josh laughed at his sister's comment, but knew it was probably true.

Skidding around the corner, they both headed straight in the direction of the rose gardens, Josh leading them further and further until they were in the very heart of it. But one moment of indecision over which turn to make cost him his lead, and he gave a cry of surprise as Emma caught him from behind and sent them both flying to the ground. Josh could only gasp in shock as the girl next to him erupted into fits of giggles.

"I told you I'd get you!" she managed to say in between bursts of laughter.

"But you cheated! I had my back turned and you attacked me from behind! You never do that in a battle," he replied haughtily, a little put off at her victory at the cost of his hesitation.

Emma rolled her eyes at her brother. "You sound like dad. And besides, we're not even in a battle and you knew I was behind you!" she pointed out.

Josh remained silent, scowling at his sister who smiled sweetly back at him.

"But are you aware of those around you?"

The twins jumped at the sudden addition of another voice, one as soft as silk and calm as a summer breeze, but it was also powerful and full of authority, instilling both wonder and fear in the children.

It wasn't long before a beautiful and majestic golden lion stepped into view, and the twins almost passed out in shock. But something in them told them not to be frightened or run away, and that for some peculiar reason this lion would not hurt them. And then, they remembered. This must be the great lion Aslan their parents, aunts and uncle had spoken so highly and fondly off, and upon realising this Emma and Josh dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, totally in awe at his presence.

"Rise, my children. There is much for us to discuss," Aslan said gently.

The Prince and Princess did as they were told, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Are we in trouble?" Emma asked in a small voice, but Aslan only laughed.

"No, dear one. Far from it," he replied. "I have come to speak to you about your futures as King and Queen of Narnia."

Emma and Josh glanced at each other, confusion and fear reflected in both of their expressions.

"Do you think we won't be good enough, sir?" Josh asked worriedly.

"On the contrary, Joshua," Aslan assured him. "I believe you will both be excellent rulers of this land. But I have come to talk to you about events that are yet to come, events that will soon take place, and you must be ready for them. Shall we take a walk?"

And so, as the children walked by his side, he began to reveal the purpose of his visit.

xXx

"Mum! Dad!" the twins cried simultaneously as they burst through the door of the library.

I jumped at their sudden outburst and unexpected arrival, placing a hand over my chest as I attempted to steady my heart rate.

"Em, Josh, calm down! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I chastised as they ran to me and Peter, a wild look of excitement on their faces.

"But we've seen Aslan!" Emma cried.

"Yes, and he spoke to us!" Josh added.

My eyes widened as I glanced at Peter and turned to see similar looks of shock from Susan, Edmund and Lucy before turning back to my children.

"Where did you see him?" I asked slowly.

"In the rose garden! We were chasing each other and then he just appeared and spoke to us," Josh informed me.

"And what did he say to you?" Peter asked calmly, causing the twins to stop short as the smiles disappeared from their faces, only to be replaced with nervous expressions and they shuffled awkwardly on the spot, no longer able to look at us.

"Aslan said we can't tell you," Emma eventually said quietly.

"We would if we could," Josh added. "But we promised we wouldn't. Please don't be angry."

I knelt in front of the twins and took one of their hands in each of mine, making sure they looked at me.

"Don't worry, we're not angry. Aslan obviously has something special planned for you two that we can't interfere with. If he said not tell us there must be a reason for it, and we'll all respect that. But you know that if you ever need help all you have to do is ask, right?" I said gently.

Emma and Josh nodded solemnly, subdued for once.

"Good," I said with a smile, before adding, "Let's go for a walk. I'd much rather that than sit here for a few more hours."

xXx

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I entered Peter's study that evening.

I hadn't seen him since after lunch, when he had made his excuses and all but barricaded himself into the room. Now, he looked a little stressed and overworked, and I gave him a look of concern as I sat down.

"You know, normal people take breaks," I said as he cleared his desk.

Peter shot me a reproachful glare. "I don't have time. I have far too much to do," he said tersely.

I raised an eyebrow at his tone and he sighed, his features instantly softening. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be snappy. I'm just tired," he apologised.

"Then come out of the room every few hours," I advised. "Even if it's just to get a glass of water or walk up and down the corridor, I don't care, just _something_ to get you out of this room."

Peter nodded. "All right, I will," he promised. "But never mind that, that's obviously not why I asked you to come," he added, his tone changing to a more serious one.

"I can already guess what this is about," I said.

Peter sighed heavily. "Then it will come as no surprise to you to learn that the giants rejected the peace treaty," he said, before continuing, "We've begun our preparations, and I intend to make a formal declaration of war in January."

I bit my lip. I had known this was coming, but now that we were faced with the inevitable I didn't know what to do or say. And I detested the idea of Peter going in to battle and not knowing if I'd ever see him again.

"I know you hate war Anna, but you also know that I don't have any other choice now. There's nothing else I can do," Peter reminded me.

I sighed. "Of course I know that, otherwise I'd have found another solution by now."

Peter gave me a small smile. "I don't doubt it. But I'll make it as short as possible, maybe three or four weeks if everything goes well."

I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap. "What if it doesn't?" I whispered.

"Anna, I have one of the best armies in the land. I highly doubt a group of giants would be able to wipe us out that easily," he assured me.

I looked back up at him then, and I could see in his eyes that burning determination that always saw him through whatever he set out to accomplish.

"I'll still kill you if you die," I warned him.

He grinned at me. "Now where have I heard that before?"

xXx

**January**

Exactly one week after Christmas, Peter formally declared war upon the giants and the Narnian army began it's final preparations. The atmosphere at Cair Paravel quickly shifted to one of anticipation and fear, mostly on my part of course. They would leave on the morning of the fourteenth of January, and the days seemed to fly by until it was the night before their departure.

As per Narnian tradition, a huge feast was given to wish the soldiers and their Kings luck, and also a chance to enjoy one last night of freedom and merriment before facing war. Some other guests such as the dryads, our close friends and members of the Court and Council (much to my dislike) were also invited. Throughout the entire evening, I caught Edmund staring at one particularly pretty and charming dryad.

Eventually, I walked over to him when he was standing alone and observing her dancing and whispered in his ear, "You should ask her to dance."

Edmund jumped in surprise, almost spilling his goblet of wine all over himself, and blushing deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said forcefully, but he wasn't convincing me at all.

"Love struck isn't really your colour either, Ed," I teased, recalling his words to Peter after the Battle of Beruna.

He glared at me. "Really Anna, you have a fantastic imagination," he said sardonically.

I laughed. "No dearest brother, I may not be incredibly observant, but not even I can fail to miss you staring at that dryad," I said.

Edmund suddenly looked nervous, now dropping all pretences. "Am I that obvious?" he asked worriedly, glancing at the dryad again.

"Only to those who know you best," I assured him. "Now are you a King of Narnia or not? Surely you've faced far more terrifying things than a woman you like! Just ask her, the worst she can do is say no," I added firmly.

A look of indecision briefly flashed across Edmund's, before he once again set his gaze firmly on the dryad and walked up to her with new found determination.

I watched with amusement and hope as Edmund politely introduced himself before extending his hand and bowing to the dryad, who smiled widely as she placed her hand in his and accepted his offer gladly. Edmund looked incredibly pleased only for a moment before he remembered himself and toned down the wattage on his smile. I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud, especially when Peter, Lucy and Susan joined me and asked what was going on.

After their dance was finished, the dryad requested another, seeming to momentarily shock Edmund, but he happily complied none the less. The pair spent the rest of the night dancing together and talking animatedly in between dances. I later learned that her name was Adrya.

It was around midnight or so before everyone was sent to their chambers on Peter's instructions, saying that he couldn't have a half dead army before they even left. Everyone quickly complied, and we all bid our last good byes and good nights before retiring to our respective rooms.

"I do feel sorry for you having to supervise all the cleaning tomorrow," Peter teased as he pulled on his night shirt.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're just sad that you aren't going to be around to aggravate me in the task is all," I replied.

He grinned at me, knowing that I was right.

"Perhaps, but I think my children will make a decent job of it in my absence," he said.

I laughed. "That may be, but if they know what's good for them they won't go very far, and if there's any of you in their genes then I'll definitely be able to keep them under control," I said playfully, slipping under the bed covers.

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, but with the hint of a smile playing on his lips. "What makes you so sure you can do that?" he asked, almost too innocently as he joined me.

I smiled at him. "I've been doing it for years, darling," I replied.

Peter laughed. "I have a pet name now?" he asked.

"Yes, but you're changing the topic," I pointed out.

"Ok, ok, then I thought we were equals in marriage and all of that?" he asked playfully.

"We are. I just have you firmly wrapped around my little finger," I replied teasingly.

"That, my dear, is a dangerous assumption," he said in a low voice, leaning forward a little.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking the only dangers you were worried about were these giants," I replied.

Peter laughed, "There are all kinds of dangers in this world, some very different to others. Like your tongue," he teased.

"Or my swords," I retorted evenly.

There was a short pause as Peter regarded me momentarily before speaking, "You're really worried, aren't you," he eventually said, but as a statement of fact than a question.

"You do know me better than anyone else," I replied, confirming his thoughts.

He sighed heavily. "Anna, we've been through this. You know I have to do this and that I'll be as careful as I can. I can't promise anything more, but know that it'll be thinking of seeing you, Em and Josh again that will get me through it."

"I know," I said quietly. "I just don't want to lose you, especially after coming so close once before and Evelyn's death," I admitted as I placed my head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist, just as he moved to put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"You still miss her, I know," Peter soothed. "But remember she's the one who brought us back together again. Evelyn wouldn't want to see us arguing over something so silly again. And I'm sure she'll be watching me in your absence," he added, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face at the thought of his last words.

"I'm sure she will be," I agreed. "But you still can't do anything stupid." I warned.

"When would I ever consider such a thing?" Peter asked, pretending to be deeply wounded by my words.

"You married me, didn't you?" I replied.

He laughed then. "Everyone's allowed one moment or two of madness," he shot back.

I smiled. "Well, I'm afraid you're stuck with me now," I said, smiling up at him.

Peter leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before whispering his reply in my ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

xXx

The Narnian army left the next morning. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, the twins and I all saw them off with plenty of tearful farewells and wishing them all good luck.

"Now you must promise me to be good for your mother and do as she says," Peter said sternly to Emma and Josh, who nodded their heads, Emma sniffing slightly as she tried to stop her flow of tears.

"When will you be back, dad?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, son, a few weeks maybe. But I'll write as often as I can and I'll be back before you know it," Peter promised.

He then embraced each of them in turn, and placed a tender kiss on their foreheads before turning to me.

"Don't I get any letters?" I asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but I choked on the words and tears formed in my eyes as I spoke.

Peter didn't reply, but pulled me into a tight embrace and I instantly clung to him, not wanting to let him go. We remained like this for a few moments until the call for the army to depart was given. Reluctantly, we pulled apart and I placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Peter kissed my forehead and placed a hand on my cheek, giving me one last look before turning and walking towards his horse and mounting it, waving a final time.

We watched them go silently, not knowing when, or if, they would be back.


	14. Faithfully

So I think from now on it will take me a few extra days to update, so you'll all just have to be patient for a little while longer! This isn't really one of the best chapters, it's mostly just filler, but I can promise some more exciting stuff is yet to come. As always, thanks to my reviewers and those adding this story to their favourites and alerts. If you'd like, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

WillowDryad: I'm afraid I can't promise anything at the moment, you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks again for all your reviews, it means a lot to me!

Lia P. Booth: Oh dear, I hope I didn't make you too emotional! Thanks for being so patient, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Year Fourteen_**

**February**

_Dear Anna,_

_We have made more progress today than I had hoped for. We were able to drive back a significant number of giants further from the Narnian boundaries and deeper into their own land. While we are yet to face their main leaders, I am now more confident that we will be victorious in the end._

_The last two weeks have been long, and everyone is growing tired. Even Lord Peridan's jovial spirit has subsided a little! But recent events have boosted the morale, and I should think this won't take much longer than another week or two before we can return home. Hopefully by then Susan and Edmund's expedition to Tashbaan will be over and done with. I'm afraid this is all the time I have to write, so I must finish now. Make sure Emma and Josh read my letters to them. I'll see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Peter_

I re-read the short letter several times before setting it down with an unsatisfied sigh. While it did contain good news, it would still be another few weeks before this war was over and they could all return home. With each extra day the army spent away from Narnia, I couldn't help think of how many more people would be killed or injured that day, and if one of those people would ever be Peter.

My morbid thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of three pairs of feet flying down the corridor towards me accompanied by peals of childish laughter. As soon as I was in Emma, Josh and Corin's sight, all three skidded to a halt and wore identical expressions of guilt, looking very sheepish.

"I would expect the Prince and Princess of Narnia to know how to behave appropriately in the halls of Cair Paravel, and not lead the Prince of Archenland astray," I said sternly, fixing my two children with a particularly direct look.

They both began to blush furiously, and stared down at the floor.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep the letters your father sent you."

"No mum!" They shouted in unison, their expressions changing to one of horror.

"We're sorry!" Josh added, glancing anxiously at the letters in my hand.

"Really, it was my fault Anna," Corin said apologetically. "I was the one who started it, please let them see the letters."

"That may be, Corin, but Emma and Josh should know better than to run through the castle in such a manner," I replied, before continuing, "But, if you both promise never do it again, I might consider letting you have them."

The twins eyes lit up, and their expressions were now one of hope and earnest pleading.

"We promise!" Emma exclaimed, Josh nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

I gave them a small smile. "Then you may have them."

As soon as the words left my mouth I was attacked with hugs and a chorus of grateful 'Thank you's before I handed them their respective letters and they poured over the contents. Bright smiles had formed on both of their faces by the time they had finished reading and they began to compare the contents of each letter.

I stood beside Corin, who I couldn't help notice watched his friends with a longing expression.

Making sure the twins were fully engrossed in their notes, I began to speak to him, "Do you feel homesick?" I asked quietly.

Corin jumped slightly, seeming to have been lost in thought. "A little," he admitted. "I know I only wrote to father yesterday, but it always seems like an eternity before his reply arrives."

I couldn't help but sympathise with the child, knowing that was exactly how we all felt waiting on Peter's next letter.

"If you wish to return home, it would be no trouble at all to arrange a ship to take you back to Archenland whenever you wanted," I offered, but he shook his head at me.

"No, I am happy here, and I need to learn to live without my father for some time anyway. He won't always be here either," he said quietly.

"I know you miss your mother, I do too, but always remember you have another family here in Narnia who will always be willing to care for you," I said gently.

Corin smiled up at me. "Thank you Anna."

I smiled back. "I mean it Corin. And if you don't want to go to Calormen, then you're more than welcome to remain here."

Corin almost looked appalled at the very thought. "Oh no! I'd love to go to Calormen, I'm really looking forward to it!" he enthused.

I laughed. "Well then, I'm not going to stop you!"

"Can we go to Calormen too, mum?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we could keep Corin company, it would be so much fun!" Josh added enthusiastically, but I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. Corin is going on his father's orders as part of his training for becoming King," I said firmly, before continuing, "And speaking of, you two will start yours very soon."

The twins both groaned. "Do we have to?" Emma asked.

"From what Corin's told us, it sounds incredibly boring," Josh added.

"Perhaps," I said. "But he doesn't get to experience the Narnian version."

Emma, Josh and Corin glanced at one another with confused looks. "Why? What's the difference?" Emma asked.

I grinned at them. "You have to endure all five of us."

xXx

_One week later_

"Tread carefully, sister. There's still something about this I don't like," I warned Susan as we embraced.

She laughed lightly in response. "And you are always paranoid! Relax, it's not as if I'm being kidnapped or held against my will. Once I've made my decision we'll come straight home." I still wasn't convinced, but allowed the subject to drop and turned to Edmund who had just bid good bye to Lucy.

"Promise me you'll look after her?" I whispered to him as he hugged me.

Edmund drew back and gave me an incredulous look. "What do you think I'll be doing, having a tea party with the Tisroc?!" he said, glancing at Susan to make sure she was distracted before continuing, "And I'll be honest, I'm not happy about this either. But I'll make sure he doesn't try anything," he added in a low voice.

I nodded, giving him my silent thanks before stepping back and allowing the twins to say their good byes.

"Good bye Corin, I'll miss having you around to entertain Emma and Josh. And just having you around in general, actually," I said as I hugged him.

He laughed. "I'll miss having them around to entertain me, and Cair Paravel. But I'm sure I'll be back soon," he said, hugging me back.

"I'm sure you will," I replied. "Now go on, or they might leave without you!"

Emma, Josh, Lucy and I stood on the dock and waved as we watched their boat, the Splendour Hyaline, disappear steadily from view, until Edmund, Susan and Corin were just tiny figures on the deck waving back.

xXx

**March**

"So, Lune and Evelyn had another son? How strange that she never told me!" I said to the others.

Edmund nodded in agreement. "It is, but we can hardly question it now. What matters is the boy is back where he belongs as Crown Prince of Archenland," he said.

"How did Corin take the news?" I asked.

Lucy laughed. "He was extremely pleased to discover he had a brother, and even more so one that was older and would become King instead. I think he even said 'It's Princes have all the fun', or words to that effect."

I chuckled. "That sounds like Corin. Dear Aslan, imagine that there's essentially two of him now! How will Archenland cope?"

"Never mind them, how will poor King Lune cope?" Lucy pointed out.

Everyone laughed, except for Susan, who remained silent with a stony expression.

"Oh come on Su," Edmund chastised, having also spotted her less than enthusiastic mood. "Smile a little, it might even do you some good."

If looks could kill, Edmund would be six foot under by now. The glare Susan gave him was so intense, I was surprised he didn't evaporate on the spot.

"Do you really think I feel like smiling?" she snapped. "And who are you to talk, all you men are the same; ignorant, selfish pigs who do as you please. Don't you dare lecture me!" And at that, she stormed out of the room, making sure to forcefully slam the door behind her.

There was a moment of dead silence before I turned to Edmund and Lucy and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that went well," I said sardonically, rising from my chair.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, be sure to send a well armed search party out for me."

I found Susan in her room a few minutes later, crying in to her pillow. I hesitated slightly at the door, wondering if it would really be a good idea to intrude. Susan, however, made my mind up for me as she had heard me entering. She looked around at me, her face streaked with tears, before groaning and burying her head in the pillow again.

"Go away Anna. I know you mean well but I need to be alone."

I wasn't convinced.

Crossing over to the bed, I sat down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm not so sure about that. Talk to me, are you still upset about Rabadash?" I said gently.

Sniffing and wiping at her eyes, Susan finally got up and sat next to me. "Yes. I'm just so angry with myself for letting it all happen in the first place, and for being so blinded to the truth. How could I have been such an idiot Anna?" she lamented.

I put my arms around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her. "You're not an idiot, he deceived you and for that he does not deserve your time or attention. There are plenty of other men who would be far more worthier and nobler than Rabadash," I pointed out.

Susan sighed. "You have no idea how much I envy you."

I was slightly taken aback at her response. "Me? For what?" I asked.

"You have Peter, a man who truly loves you and you truly love him. And it's no secret Lord Peridan has his eye on Lucy, and she desires him, I shouldn't be surprised if they are engaged when he returns. That's all I want, someone to love me and for me to love them, is it so much to ask for?" she continued, sounding more and more miserable every second.

"But you know that Peter and I still have our arguments and disagree about things, it's not always easy or perfect. And I know that you'll find someone, you'll just have to be patient for a little while longer," I said.

"What makes you so sure?" she replied sceptically.

I grinned.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

xXx

_Two weeks later_

I had been sitting in the library that day, reading whatever book I had first come across that interested me, before Emma and Josh burst into the room and ran towards me with wild, indiscernible cries. "Please speak _slowly_ and in _English_," I said, trying to make sense of their words.

"Dad's back!" they exclaimed in unison with eager and excited expressions.

I froze momentarily, stunned at the news, before the words fully registered in my mind and I stood abruptly, tossing my book on to the seat.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking from one twin to the other, who both nodded vigorously.

"We saw them riding up, they should be at the front gate by now," Josh said excitedly. I stepped forward to bolt from the room before I stopped, a sudden thought entering my head.

I knelt in front of my children, making sure they were both listening. "You know that there's every chance your father won't walk through that gate, don't you?" I said quietly.

The smiles were wiped from their faces, obviously having not considered this.

"We'll have to go and see then, won't we?" Emma replied quietly.

I nodded as I stood, and taking one of their hands in each of mine, I began to guide them from the library and towards the front of the castle.

It was a scene of total pandemonium in the front courtyard as hundreds of soldiers occupied the area, some giving horses over to the stable boys, others collecting weapons. But I couldn't find that distinguishable head of blond hair and piercing blue eyes in the crowd. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach, fearing the worst.

Emma and Josh both gave a sudden cry and ran from my side, disappearing into the crowd. I watched them go, wondering what they had run to. It wasn't until a group of soldiers moved further to the side that I realised what they had seen.

Peter was on his knees, holding both of the twins tightly to him while they clung to him as if they would never let go. I moved slowly forward, never taking my eyes off Peter. By the time I had reached them, he had managed to release himself from their hold and glanced up at me, a wide smile appearing on his face. He stood as I closed the gap between us. I paused for a moment, looking him up and down, making sure this wasn't a cruel dream. As soon as I realised this was in fact reality, I didn't hesitate to step into his embrace.

My arms automatically came up to circle his neck as his wrapped around my waist and drew me against him. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears of sheer relief and joy that I could feel buildng up. Peter kissed the top of my head and placed his chin on top of it, and we remained like this for several minutes with no words exchanged, simply happy that we were finally back together again.

"I think I'm still going to kill you," I whispered in his ear.

Peter chuckled lightly, drawing back slightly. "But I kept my promise, why won't you keep yours?"

"I think the emotional pain and turmoil you put me through these last few weeks is merit enough," I replied.

Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn't contain his smile. "I see you're still as dramatic as ever."

"It's why you love me," I countered.

"That, my dear, is dangerous knowledge," he replied, before reaching down and silencing me with a kiss.


	15. Run

So really, there aren't going to be many chapters left for this story, possibly three or four at the most. A massive thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through the story and it's predecessor, I hope you'll continue to stay in the next instalment! Thanks again to all my reviewers and people adding this story to their favourites or alerts; I love you all! Also, thanks again to WillowDryad who pointed out that I misspelled Corin as 'Corrin' throughout all of the last chapter and allowing me to go back and fix it. Yes, I really am that special! I hope you all enjoy chapter fifteen, and please feel free to leave a review and give me some feedback. I may have mentioned once or twice how much I appreciate it!

Dream lighting: I'm glad you think so! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**_Year Fourteen_**

**April**

"Happy birthday, my darlings," I greeted the twins as they emerged from their bedrooms to the main parlour.

They both smiled sleepily at me, accepting my embrace before Peter did the same.

"Would it be silly of me to ask if you'd like your presents now?" he asked.

Emma and Josh nodded their heads eagerly while I retrieved the two boxes from the pocket of my dressing gown. I handed the scarlet one to Emma and the emerald one to Josh. Both looked curiously at the boxes, wondering what they could possibly contain, before removing the ribbon and opening them.

Each box contained an identical pendant made in the shape of a lion, the red gold giving it a fierce, fiery glow when it caught the light. The twins held them aloft, examining them closely.

"Why did you give me a necklace?" Josh asked, looking slightly confused. "I'm not a girl."

I laughed. "It's a pendant, and I trust you know who the lion is," I said.

Both children nodded.

"It's supposed to remind you that there'll always be someone watching you both, even when we're gone," Peter added. "Look, even I have one."

He then pulled out his own pendant from below his night shirt. It was something I had given him on our first wedding anniversary, and he rarely took it off.

"That's not too bad then, but it's still a girl thing," Josh replied, once more returning to inspecting the pendant.

I grinned, turning to Peter who looked a little put off at his sons words. "There's hope for you yet, Josh," I said. "Perhaps you're not like your father after all."

xXx

**June**

At the insistence of Edmund, Susan and Lucy, and even a little cajoling from Emma and Josh, a party was held at Cair Paravel shortly after Peter and I both turned thirty years old. Of course, the jokes about us now being almost middle-aged came in thick and fast.

It was close to midnight by now, and the party was in full swing. I watched as Edmund danced with Adrya and Lucy danced with Lord Peridan. Both couples were completely lost in one another, and I smiled to myself at the sight. Edmund had been formally courting Adrya since May, while Lucy and Lord Peridan had been doing so since his return from Ettinsmoor. While it was obviously still to early to place any certainty on these things, I was expecting both couples to be engaged within the year.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't know how we're going to survive two weddings," Peter commented as he sat next to me.

"Nor I," I agreed with a small chuckle. "We barely survived our own!"

Peter laughed at the memories. "You still enjoyed it never the less," he replied.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't stressful," I pointed out. "Just think, we'll have to go over everything again but twice; colour schemes, flowers, food, dresses..."

"Rings, guests, invitations, the reception," Peter finished. "Yes, I still remember it all. But I did get one good thing from it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Which would be?" I asked.

Peter reached over and whispered in my ear, "You, of course." before drawing back and smiling at me.

I couldn't help but grin back. "Honestly Peter, you're making me blush," I replied.

"That's only half the fun."

xXx

**July**

"I still find it incredibly hard to believe we've been married for ten years now," I said as we strolled through the castle grounds with the intention of finding the pavilion.

It was now late evening, and after dinner we had decided to take a walk together outside while Edmund, Susan and Lucy promised to entertain Emma and Josh.

"I know, it doesn't feel like it's been that long," Peter replied as we climbed the steps and stood under the roof of the pavilion.

"I was referring more to the fact we've managed not to kill each other or drive one another crazy in that length of time," I said with a laugh as he extended his hand towards me, and as I took it he pulled me into a fast paced waltz.

Peter also laughed as we danced. "There's that too. I'd say we've come pretty close to it a few times, though."

I smiled. "Like that time when you got mad at me for beating you in a sparring match three times in a row," I replied.

"That was only because Ed was referring and he was in a bad mood with me that he let you win!" Peter replied indignantly.

I chuckled. "Let it go, Pete," I said before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He stopped and smiled down at me mischievously. "Only if you give me a real kiss," he said teasingly.

I laughed, but reached forward all the same, before stopping when our lips were less than an inch apart and whispering to him, "You'll have to catch me first."

I drew back and gave him a wicked smile before taking off in the direction of the rose gardens, Peter hot on my heels. I tore through the grounds, but after a few moments I realised that it was silent save for my quick breathing as I tried to regain my breath. I stopped and listened, wondering what in the name of Aslan had happened to Peter. Surely he couldn't have gotten lost in the gardens already.

It was now quite dark and eerily silent, and I began to feel a little uncomfortable. I scanned the area, searching for any flicker of movement.

"Peter?" I called uncertainly into the inky blackness, receiving no reply.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Where are you?" I called again, only to be met with silence.

I began to try to walk back in the direction I had come from, but found I was completely out of countenance and had no idea where I had come from or where anything was. I bit my lip, guessed what route to take and began walking down the path.

"Peter! Stop it, you're scaring me!" I shouted into the still night, a little bit of panic seeping through into my voice.

I kept walking, when suddenly I felt a pair of arms circle my waist from behind. I shrieked in surprise and tore myself from my attackers grasp, turning around and adopting a defensive position. But I quickly realised it was just Peter, who was now laughing at my reaction.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," he chuckled, and even in the darkness I could see the glint of glee in his eyes.

"You almost scared me to death!" I chastised.

"What was that you were saying earlier about not killing each other?" he asked innocently with a grin.

I glared at him. "It wasn't an invitation for you to try," I replied hotly.

Peter laughed. "I wasn't trying, you're stuck with me, remember? Now I think you owe me a kiss," he said.

I laughed at him. "What makes you think I'd want to after all of that?" I teased, my anger now dissipating.

"Because you love me," Peter replied, stepping forward and gently drawing me into his arms.

"That's what you think," I replied.

"You wound me."

"I try."

"Don't I know it."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

xXx

**November**

"Anna, can I talk to you?" Edmund asked as he peered around the door to my study. I looked up from my work, a little surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Sure Ed, what do you need?" I asked, motioning for him to sit in the chair opposite me.

"Advice," he said, sitting down heavily.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "About what?"

"Adrya," he replied quietly.

A smile began to form on my face. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked with ill concealed excitement.

Edmund sighed. "That's just it. I don't know," he said.

My smile quickly vanished. "What do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"I love Adrya, I really do. But she keeps dropping hints to me about a proposal, and I'm just not sure if I want to do that yet," he explained.

"I'll admit, I'm a little surprised Edmund," I said carefully. "Basically all of Cair Paravel, myself included, were expecting a proposal sometime soon."

Edmund groaned, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "That's the point. I don't want to propose to her just because everyone expects me to, or because she's heard people talking about it and assumes I'm going to. That's not how I want it to be!" he exclaimed, looking more and more annoyed by the second.

I bit my lip, feeling guilty.

"Ed, no one's expecting you, or forcing you for that matter, to do anything. I'm sorry if we've all made you feel that way, but I think people were just excited at the prospect of you getting married and being happy is all. But if you don't feel ready to make that kind of commitment to Adrya yet, then you don't," I said.

Edmund regarded me for a moment before replying, "This is why you're my favourite sister-in-law."

I laughed. "I'm your only sister-in-law," I pointed out. "But the sentiment is appreciated regardless."

Edmund smiled at me. "It was worth a try."

I rolled my eyes at him, but still smiled back. "Off with you, you may neglect your Kingly duties but you shall not distract me from mine!" I chastised lightly.

Edmund chuckled before rising from his seat and making his way towards the door, but paused as he placed his hand on the handle and turned back to me. "Thanks Anna," he said sincerely.

"Any time, Ed."

xXx

**December**

"Mum! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" the twins yelled as the burst into our bedroom on Christmas morning. I groaned slightly, knowing it couldn't be any later than nine o'clock.

"All right, we're coming," Peter said as he began to get up.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered.

"Come on, mum! We can't go down without you!" Josh exclaimed as he and Emma began to shake me.

I finally opened my eyes. "Could you not have woken up a little later?" I asked.

"Oh come on Anna, where's your Christmas spirit?" Peter admonished lightly, joining the twins.

I glared at him. "Still about two hours away," I quipped. The twins began to shake me and beg me to get up, and I knew I was defeated. "Ok, I'm coming now. But go put your dressing gowns on or you'll freeze to death!"

A few minutes later the twins had roused Susan, Edmund and Lucy and we all made our way down to the great hall. Once the doors were opened, Emma and Josh bolted straight for their presents and emitted whoops of delight. Peter chuckled at their enthusiasm, choosing a seat and pulling me down to sit next beside him. I curled up next to him, failing to stifle a yawn and resting my head on his shoulder. My eyes began to close until I saw the twins pull out their new 'presents'.

"Mum! Dad! Look at these!" Emma exclaimed as she unsheathed one of a set of dual swords.

"They're just like yours!" Josh added, marvelling at his own sword that had been promptly pulled from it's holder.

I sat up quickly in alarm. "Put those down!" I ordered, Peter and I moving towards them.

"Where in the name of Aslan did you get those from?"

"They were sitting with our other presents," Emma said, looking confused. "Here, this was next to them," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

I glanced at Peter before taking it from her, and almost dropped it when I read what had been written.

"Bear them well," Peter said slowly.

The meaning of these words were not lost on either of us.

Aslan wanted us to begin training our children in swordsmanship. My heart sank to my stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	16. I Hope You Dance

Hello everyone! So despite having ridiculous amounts of free time this week, I really just couldn't think of what to write and so this chapter is not one of the greatest. But hopefully I can make up for that in the next chapter, which by the way, will be the last of this story! It's almost finished, so you can expect it to be up in a few days. And after that's done, would you like to see a sequel? Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Please feel free to leave a review and join this group of wonderful people, I love any kind of feedback and it really makes doing this worthwhile.

WillowDryad: It had the desired effect then! You'll find out very soon if they stay together or not, I promise!

* * *

**_Year Fifteen_**

**January**

"They are not using those swords any time soon. I forbid it, Peter," I said firmly, crossing my arms.

Peter sighed with frustration. "But don't you see? They have to! I really doubt Aslan would have instructed Father Christmas to leave them weapons for no reason. We need to start teaching them _now_," he replied.

"They're nine year old children, what do they need to learn to wield a sword for? Not even we were that young when we had to learn to fight," I countered.

"I don't understand why you're so against this, what harm can it really do? They were left those swords for a reason, and if I have to teach them myself then I will," Peter replied angrily, his temper rising.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"You know I would," he said defiantly.

"You will not if you care even the slightest about our children!" I retorted, my own temper reaching boiling point.

I immediately regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Peter froze, shocked at my words, as he glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologised before he could respond, "I didn't mean that. I know you love them, and I don't want to argue with you. But surely you can at least understand my concern?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "I can." he agreed. "But surely you can also understand that if Aslan gives us a clear message, we must act upon it?"

It was my turn to sigh with frustration. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," I replied.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like, or don't understand, but if Aslan wants it done, then we know it must be important."

I remained silent for a moment before replying. "It's times like these I hate when you're right," I said.

Peter gave me a small smile.

"Happy to help."

xXx

"You need to hold it a bit further down, Em," I instructed, showing her how to position her hand.

Despite my reluctance, I had finally agreed to allow the twins to start their training, but only the basics for now.

"Is that right?" she asked, showing me her hold on the weapon.

"That's perfect," I encouraged. "Now, when I bring my sword down, I want you to block it, ok?" I said, showing her what I was going to do.

Emma nodded and adopted a defensive position before I brought my sword down on her, but only with about half of my usual strength. It was still enough to shock her, and Emma struggled to maintain her balance, but she managed to steady herself.

I smiled down at her. "That was good, now again."

The rest of the day consisted of showing her how to adequately block an attack as Peter taught Josh how to do the same. But just as we decided to finish, the twins had other ideas.

"Mum, dad, could you show us a real fight?" Josh asked as he carefully placed his sword back in it's sheath.

"Yeah! That'd be fun to watch," Emma agreed enthusiastically.

I looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned at me. I knew what his answer was already.

"I suppose so, where's the harm?" I said as I motioned for Peter to follow me.

We both drew our swords and began to circle one another slowly, falling back into our familiar training routine, testing one another to see where our weak points were and who would attack first.

"Take your time, dear," I teased.

"You know I'm going to beat you," he shot back.

"That's hardly the right attitude to instil in your children, is it?" I quipped.

Peter narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I was trying to rise his temper and get him to attack first and make a mistake.

"And teaching them to play mind games with their opponent is so much better?" he asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

I grinned at him. "It works, doesn't it?"

"That's what you think," he replied, before lunging forward and bringing his sword down, but I quickly blocked his attack and stepped off to the side before returning with an attack of my own, which he also managed to avoid.

We continued in our frantic dance, a series of attacks and defences that never seemed to end, the metal clang of our swords clashing furiously ringing out like thunder. I moved to block another attack by crossing my swords above my head as Peter brought his own sword down on them. We paused for a moment, breathing heavily with exertion, and looking one another in the eye.

"Ready to give up yet?" Peter challenged.

"Never," I responded, before moving quickly to attack him again, and this time I was able to knock his sword from his hands.

I smiled sweetly at him before turning to the twins. "And that, my dear children, is how a real fight is done," I said.

Emma and Josh's eyes were alight with wonder and awe, both seemingly quite impressed.

"Will we be able to fight like that?" Josh asked.

"Not now, but maybe when you're older, yes," I confirmed.

"Except I'll obviously be better because I've got mum training me," Emma taunted her brother with glee.

"We'll see about that," Josh replied heatedly, glaring at his sister.

"Don't worry Josh," Peter assured his son. "By the time your mother manages to train Emma, she'll be about seventy by then."

xXx

**April**

"Please don't tell me that our children are really ten years old," I said to Peter as I took my hair down.

It was now thankfully the end of the day, and a long one at that. There had been a large party that night at Cair Paravel, with even Corin and Lune attending, much to our delight. Although 'in spirit' wasn't quite the same, I knew Evelyn was watching over us.

"I'm afraid so," Peter replied with a smile.

"I don't know what you're smiling about," I muttered. "I just feel old now."

He laughed at me then. "We're only thirty, Anna. That's not very old," he pointed out.

"You won't be saying that in another ten years when Em and Josh are twenty and we're forty," I replied.

Peter rolled his eyes at me. "Now you're just being melodramatic," he teased.

"When am I not?" I said, grinning at him as I crossed over to the bed and threw myself down on it.

"You can say that again," Peter replied, laying down next to me. While I had closed my eyes, I could still tell he was watching me.

"I'm aware you're looking at me, you know," I said, my eyes still closed and a small smile playing on my lips. I did not expect Peter's response.

"That's because I know you're worried. Someone has to watch you," he said quietly.

My eyes immediately shot open and I turned to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"You're worried about Em and Josh, you're worried about Lune and Corin, you're worried about practically everything there is to worry about," he explained.

"Of course I am," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Our children are having to learn how to wield swords and I don't even know why. My best friend, Lune's wife and Corin's mother, has died and if they're hurting even half as much as I am right now, then I can't help but be concerned. And all the other things are just a distraction compared to those," I rambled, barely pausing for breath.

Peter studied me for a few moments before replying. "I really do wish you'd at least talk to me about these things. I am your husband, you know. I want to help you," he reminded me.

I sighed heavily. "I know, but you have enough to be concerned with around here, never mind dealing with my problems too," I pointed out.

"Your problems are my problems, and vice versa. Remember how we always worked best on the battle field together, as much as you detested it?" he said.

I nodded, not able to argue with him because I knew it to be true.

"It'll always be like that, we're always stronger together than we are divided," Peter continued, intertwining his hand with mine.

I placed my head on his shoulder. "Don't you dare ever leave me," I warned him.

Peter gave a soft chuckle. "So long as you stay with me," he replied.

"Here's to ten more years, middle aged or not," I said quietly, before we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

xXx

**May**

"Josh, you're getting my hair wet!" Emma complained as he threw huge handfuls of water at her.

Josh laughed as she attempted to run away from him and he pursued her, splashing more water at his sister as he went.

"Mum! Dad!" Josh called as he and Emma ran up to us, their shirts and trousers saturated with water. "Will you come with us?" he asked.

"It would be more fun than sitting here and watching us," Emma added.

I glanced at Peter, who smiled back at me before turning to the twins. "Only if you can run faster than us," he challenged.

We both stood, just as Emma and Josh bolted for the sea.

"Shall we give them a head start?" I asked.

"I think they've had plenty of time," Peter replied mischievously.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I said, grabbing his hand before running after the twins. We easily caught up to them, but held back a little to allow them to reach the water first.

"Ha-ha, we won!" Emma sang brightly, a wide grin on her face.

"It's because we're getting old," I joked, adjusting the old pair of trousers and shirt I had borrowed from Peter.

"Speak for yourself, it's not your birthday for another few weeks," he pointed out.

"But you're both still old," Josh teased.

"But that doesn't mean I still can't get the better of you, my boy!" I said, splashing him a little with water.

He quickly returned fire, and soon enough we were all engaged in a ferocious water fight, Emma and I against Peter and Josh.

"Ok," I laughed. "I think we're all soaked enough. We need to go back to Cair Paravel to get ready for dinner anyway," I said, much to Emma and Josh's displeasure.

"Aww, do we have to mum?" Emma pleaded. "I'd much rather stay at the beach."

I nodded. "I'm afraid so, it is your father's birthday dinner after all."

"Thanks dad," Josh muttered.

Peter grinned at him. "Any time, son."

xXx

After dinner, we had ensured the twins were in bed and asleep before taking a quick walk through the gardens before retiring to bed ourselves. But of course, once we were in the vicinity of the pavilion we were drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and had begun dancing to our own slow paced melody.

"So, how does it feel to be thirty one then?" I teased.

Peter laughed. "It's no different than when I turned thirty," he replied.

"Time just seems to be moving so quickly, I wish it would slow down sometimes," I commented.

"The older you get, the faster time goes," Peter agreed. "So we'll just have to make the most of whatever time we have."

"Will any amount of time with our family ever be enough?" I asked.

"Probably not, but that's why we have to make each day special. Aslan knows when our last day together will be," he said softly.

"Not for a long time if I can help it," I said.

"Anna," Peter said gravely, and I glanced up at him. "You know that every time I am called to war there will always be a chance I won't come back. And not even I will ever know when I will be forced to leave. Promise me you won't blame yourself for things that are beyond your control."

I held his gaze for a few moments before nodding. "I promise."

"Thank you," he said quietly, and we continued our dance in silence.

But we didn't need to speak anymore, because sometimes silence says a lot more than words ever can.


	17. Who Knew

Well folks, this is it. The final chapter. I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through Choices, Change and Challenges and through this story too. Words will never adequately express me gratitude! I hope you'll all continue to support me, because there will be a sequel, although as of yet I have yet to decide the title. I'm not sure when it will be published, but I hope to have the first chapter up before Christmas. If you would like to read it, be sure to add me to your author alerts so you won't miss it if you haven't already done so. Please feel free to leave a review, especially since this is the last chapter, as all feedback is very much appreciated!

WillowDryad: You'll find out if you're right or not in this chapter, I promise! Though I wouldn't want to upset you or anyone else that much!

* * *

**_Year Fifteen_**

**August**

"Please be good for Mr Tumnus while we're gone," I warned the twins as I prepared to leave with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy on our hunt for the White Stag.

"We'll be back just before dinner, so you should be able to find something to occupy yourselves with for a little while."

"But can't we go too, mum?" Emma pleaded.

"Yes, it's boring staying at the castle when you get to go hunting," Josh added.

"We won't be gone long, and really, hunting is quite boring too," I assured them.

"Anna, we need to go now," Peter said as he walked over to join us. "Be good, you two," he added to the twins as he kissed them both on the tops of their heads.

"We will," they promised as I too kissed them good bye.

They followed us out to the courtyard and bid goodbye to their aunts and uncle as we mounted our horses, and ran after us all the way to the edge of the gate as we rode out. I glanced behind me just as we entered the forest, and waved back at them a final time and watched as they did the same, before the trees eventually obscured my view.

With the help of some of the trees and wood nymphs we were able to quickly locate the Stag, beginning a relentless chase that drew us deeper and deeper into the forest, and eventually we had come so far that we entered Lantern Waste; an area I had not been in for some time.

"Hold on! Where's Edmund?" I called to the others once I realised he was now missing. Everyone else stopped, and we all made our way back to try and locate him.

"Come on, Ed," Susan admonished once we had found him.

"Just catching my breath," he said nonchalantly.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate!" Susan teased.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy added with a grin.

"'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the Stag myself,'" she said, lowering her voice in a gruff imitation of Edmund's.

We all laughed, including Edmund.

"I think even the twins would have been able to ride faster than you," I added with a laugh.

Edmund opened his mouth to reply before Peter's next words distracted us all.

"What's this?" he said curiously, dismounting from his horse and approaching what looked like a long metal pole with a bright light burning at the top.

We all dismounted and stared up at it, but for some reason an uneasy feeling settled in me at the sight of this strange tree. If that's what it even was.

"It seems familiar," Peter continued, walking slowly forwards and never taking his eyes from the mysterious object.

_Too familiar._

"As if from a dream," Susan said quietly, also transfixed by it.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy added.

"Spare 'Oom," she said suddenly, almost as an afterthought, before her eyes lit up and she began walking towards a group of trees on the other side of the object.

"Lucy!" Peter called, but she ignored him and so we all followed her.

"Not again," I heard Susan mutter as Lucy led us further into the trees.

"Come on!" she called to us excitedly, but none of us were as enthusiastic, especially since the branches were becoming denser and very uncomfortable.

The uneasy feeling that had settled over me was now practically screaming at me to turn around and go back, even though I couldn't; because soon the branches weren't the only things that were in our way.

"These aren't branches," Peter said, shoving them to the side. I glanced at Susan who had a look of confusion on her face.

"They're coats," she noted in amazement.

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund suddenly exclaimed, before losing his balance and falling over.

"Be careful, Ed!" I chastised as he crashed into me.

I could hear Lucy scolding Peter further ahead, but I was now more interested in the sudden change in everyone's voices. But I quickly put it down to the fact we were all now cramped into a very small space, and focused more on maintaining my balance and trying not to stand on anyone's foot.

We all received the shock of our lives when we tumbled out one by one from the wardrobe into the spare room, myself included.

At first, everyone had been very confused and uncertain as to where we actually were, but once we had taken in our surroundings and exchanged startled looks it dawned upon us; we were in the Professor's house. And for the first time in years, I remembered where I was. I looked down at my clothing, and sure enough the emerald green dress that I had worn for hunting had been replaced by the clothes I had being wearing the night I was pulled into Narnia, while the Pevensies were in their normal clothes.

The door soon opened to reveal the Professor himself, carrying a very familiar cricket ball.

"Oh, there you are!" he addressed us with a smile. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked, before his eyes found mine, and his smile grew even wider.

"And who is this?" he added pleasantly, not seeming to be perturbed at all by a sudden addition to his household.

We all looked at each other with similar expressions of shock and disbelief, at a complete loss as to what to say or how to explain my sudden appearance.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter said hesitantly.

The Professor then threw the cricket ball to Peter, who caught it deftly with one hand.

"Try me," he challenged, a kind smile on his face and an excited twinkle in his eyes.

And that's when it hit me.

"Peter," I gasped. He gave me a confused look, a little startled at my sudden reaction. "Emma...Josh..." I eventually managed to choke, and his eyes widened in realisation.

"We left them behind, they're still in Narnia."

Before anyone could say anything, I had bolted back to the wardrobe and began searching frantically for a way back. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get back. Not now.

"No!" I sobbed, pounding uselessly on the back of the wardrobe when all I encountered was solid wood, before I felt a pair of hands gently pulling me back out of the wardrobe. I collapsed into Peter's embrace, unable to do much more.

"What's the matter with her?" I heard the Professor ask quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Susan answered, "She...left something behind."

"Nothing too valuable, I hope," the Professor replied.

"Our children," Peter answered, his voice thick.

"I see," the Professor replied slowly. "I think perhaps you five have a story to tell. Why don't we go to my office and have a little chat, hmmm?"

The others nodded, and proceeded to follow him silently from the room, Peter having to almost drag me along.

Once I was eventually calm enough to speak and had stopped crying so much, the Professor fixed us all with his calm gaze, and we began to tell our story.

The Pevensies explained how they had entered Narnia, and I briefly outlined how I had come to be in Narnia as well. They then went on to tell the Professor about all of our initial adventures; the journey to Aslan's camp, the White Witch, the Battle of Beruna and our coronation, before giving him a brief retelling of our lives as Kings and Queens, and the relationship that now existed between us all. When we had told him that Peter and I were married, he had given us a knowing smile, his gaze particularly directed towards the rings we wore. By some miracle, they were the only things that had not disappeared when we had left, and still remained on our ring fingers.

When we had finally finished our story, the Professor surveyed us silently for a few moments, a small smile on his face.

"Well, you can certainly say you've had quite an adventure," he said eventually. "And as I'm sure Miss O'Brien here is no doubt aware, I too have been to Narnia, and I know what a wonderful place it is."

The Pevensies looked at each other with surprise, but once they had time to process the knowledge the looks on their faces said that they actually weren't too surprised at all. In fact, they probably should have expected it.

"But that is a story for another day, and it's no use trying to get back, not now," he added. "You will simply have to wait until you are called back, otherwise you'll never get in! Now, I think it would be wise to find some more suitable clothing for you, my dear, before my housekeeper sees you. It wouldn't do to shock poor Ms Macready, as I'm afraid she wouldn't be quite as understanding of your situation, nor would it do to have you face some certainly very awkward questions! I trust Susan will be able to assist you?" he said. Susan nodded.

"Excellent! And leave Ms Macready to me," he said mischievously, before allowing us all to leave.

I followed Susan and Lucy to their room, and after examining the contents of her limited wardrobe, I chose a simple green skirt and white blouse before we rejoined Peter and Edmund in their room.

We all sat in a crushing silence for what seemed like years. I held tightly on to Peter's hand, biting my lip and training my eyes firmly on the ground, not trusting myself not to start crying again. But in a way, I was simply incredibly grateful that I was actually here. I had worried in the beginning what would happen to me once the Pevensies left Narnia, and it seemed that I was going to be able to stay with them. This was my home now, I just had to adjust.

"Do you know if we'll go back?" Edmund asked me quietly.

I looked up at him. "You know I can't tell you anything," I said softly.

Edmund simply nodded, showing he understood and diverted his attention back to a far corner of the room.

"At least we're together," Peter added. No one could reply. We knew we'd never be complete without Emma and Josh. Not without Narnia.

"Ah, there you are! If you'd all be so kind as to join myself and Ms Macready for lunch, please follow me to the dining hall," the Professor said as he entered the room. "And just to warn you Anna, I have told Ms Macready that I was good friends with your fathers family a few years ago, but we gradually lost touch when the war began. Your father has died fighting on the front lines and your mother in a bombing, which you managed to survive. She had written to me before her death, asking if I would take you in should anything happen to her and her husband, and I agreed, now making me your legal guardian. And so, here you are!" he said enthusiastically with a bright smile.

I nodded slowly, unable to think of a verbal reply, and at that we all made our way to the dining hall.

xXx

I tossed and turned in my bed that night, not able to sleep at all. I had listened and waited as Lucy made her way to the wardrobe, only to be brought back by the Professor a few minutes later. The strangest thing of all was not having Peter next to me, and I didn't like it one bit. A gentle knock at my door interrupted my thoughts, and I quickly got up to answer it.

Peter stood there, his hair tousled and a frown on his face. He looked almost relieved when I opened the door, and I quickly stepped into his embrace.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No, I couldn't sleep," I replied.

"I didn't think you would be able to," he said.

There was a pause before Peter continued. "Do you want me to stay with you until you do?"

"Ms Macready would be scandalised if she caught us," I muttered.

Peter gave a soft chuckle. "Is that a yes then?" he asked.

"How could I refuse?" I replied.

We then lay on the bed, and I automatically moved into his embrace the way I had done countless times before.

There were a few moments of silence before Peter spoke, "It's strange how all of our clothes changed once we went through the wardrobe, but our wedding rings stayed," he said, toying with the chain his ring was now attached to.

Obviously we couldn't walk around wearing them on our fingers anymore, so the Professor had supplied us both with a chain to wear around our necks.

"I've been thinking about that, actually," I admitted. "Do you remember how Aslan blessed them, and what he said?" I asked.

Peter didn't reply for a moment as he replayed the memory in his head. "He knew!" he suddenly whispered furiously, having now recalled the event.

_"Peter, Anna, you have chosen to come together in marriage of your own free will. You have chosen to honour and love each other for the rest of your lives, and as a symbol of this you will present one another with a ring. I bestow my blessing on you and these rings, and may they stay with you wherever you go as an everlasting reminder of your commitment and promise to one another."_

I nodded. "That's what his last words meant; he knew we'd leave someday so allowed us to take them with us. It's something that even comes in to the Professor's story, but that's for another day," I explained.

"I don't think I could listen to that story tonight," he conceded. "But we now have a question to answer; are we still married?"

I sighed. "Technically yes, and technically no."

Peter laughed humourlessly. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

I shrugged. "The way I'm going to look at it is like this; we obviously can't go around saying we're married or wear our rings openly, but we'll just tell people we're boyfriend and girlfriend for now. We'll still be committed to one another, I still want to be, just not with the same status marriage gives," I said, then adding, "And I have a feeling Narnian marriages wouldn't be considered legitimate here anyway," I joked.

"But we will get married again here, won't we? Do it all over...and maybe have more children?" Peter asked.

I looked up at him then. "Let's worry about that when we actually are old enough to get married here, and when this war is finally over."

There was a slight pause before Peter spoke.

"Will we ever see them again?" he asked quietly.

I attempted to swallow past the lump in my throat that had formed at his question, but I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried. Peter seemed to understand though, and his hold on me tightened slightly. I glanced up at him, and was a little surprised to see a stray tear gliding down his face. I gently wiped it away before placing my hand on his cheek, holding his gaze steadily.

"I'm sorry. I could have prevented this," I whispered.

But Peter shook his head. "No, you couldn't have. You forgot, just like the rest of us. I won't let you blame yourself for this," he said fiercely.

"But if I'd been able to remember-" I began, before he cut me off.

"I mean it, Anna. This is not your fault."

I could only look back at him silently, knowing any further attempts to argue with him would only be strongly rebuked.

"We're still together," he added softly. "That's all that matters now. We'll get back somehow, and we'll see Emma and Josh again one day. I promise."

Unable to reply, I simply reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too," he replied.

_If only you knew._

xXx

In a display of magnanimous generosity, the Professor allowed me to stay with him since I had nowhere else to go. Peter was particularly grateful, and promised to repay the Professor in any way he could, although he just waved it off and told him rather sternly that he would never have to. The Pevensies also promised to ask their mother if I could stay with them over summer once they had returned home, though it was something I was already nervous about should it happen, particularly since their father had returned home after being injured and discharged from the army.

For the next few months, I was tutored by the Professor to prepare me for school the following year. Although I had no idea where I would be attending, and despite having been in my first year of A levels back home, the education system was very different in the 1940s, and I had to sit the equivalent of GCSE exams in a matter of months to allow me to go to school next year. It was stressful, and at times seemed an almost impossible task, but with the aid of the Professor and some help from Peter, I succeeded in obtaining good qualifications.

By the time London was declared safe once again and people were allowed to return it was almost summer, and the time had come for us all to be separated.

It was a heartbreaking experience standing on the small platform of the little country station and waiting on the train that would take the Pevensies back to London. It was even worse watching it leave with them. I knew it could be months before I saw them again, and despite our promises to write to one another we all knew it wouldn't be the same, especially after having lived together for (technically) the last fifteen years. But we would have to make do for now, and we would get through it. We always did. And with the knowledge of the adventures still to come, how could I not help but look towards the future?


	18. Walk In The Sun

You all thought it was over, didn't you? Well, think again! Here's a little bonus chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_'This is it.'_ she thought grimly.

A young woman, no more than eighteen years old, stood on the balcony of Cair Paravel that overlooked both the ocean and the surrounding grounds in the evening sunset, casting foreboding shades of fiery orange and blood red on the landscape. The Narnian army, or rather, what was left of it, was assembled below her, all anxious but defiant. Some glanced up at her before looking away and whispering to those next to them while others simply carried out their final tasks with blank expressions. But she wasn't paying any attention to them. No, her gaze was firmly fixed on the multitude of advancing ships that she knew could contain possibly hundreds of Telmarines that would easily outnumber her army. There was little hope now.

The woman was soon quietly joined by a man, her brother. When the Narnians looked up at them, for a fleeting moment they had an image of their long lost monarchs who had been so dearly loved and treasured but lost years before. The woman was small with dark hair and pale skin, and calm grey-blue eyes the exact same colour her mothers had been before her. While there was still a hint of her two aunts in her features, it was strikingly obvious whose child she was. Her brother, on the other hand, was more or less a carbon copy of their father. Tall and well built from his extensive training, his golden hair, piercing blue eyes and strong jaw line had made him very popular amongst the ladies of the Narnian Court. Yes, there was no mistaking King Joshua the Brave and Queen Emma the Courageous for being anyone other than the children of High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Anna the Noble.

"You know as well as I that there is really no chance of us surviving this," Emma declared in a monotone to her brother.

Josh nodded his head. "I am aware of that. But I would rather die defending Narnia and Cair Paravel than ever surrendering to those wretched Telmarines," he said evenly.

"If mother and father hadn't left us we would never have to," Emma replied darkly.

Josh sighed heavily at his sisters words. "You know mum and dad never left us willingly, they wouldn't have just abandoned us and Narnia for no reason."

Emma rounded on her brother, anger evident in her eyes. "Don't tell me you still have that ridiculous notion in your head that they simply disappeared and left without meaning to," she scoffed.

Josh raised an eyebrow at his sister. "It's not a notion. I know that's what happened. I know our parents, or our aunts and uncle for that matter, would ever have left us deliberately. And if you think otherwise, then that is the worst insult to their memory you can give them," he retorted, his own temper rising.

Emma simply stared back at him, the anger melting from her eyes and her lips pressed together in a thin line. Josh knew that look normally meant that he had finally gotten through to his sister.

"But why did they ever have to leave us? I miss them so much," she said quietly.

"It is Aslan's plan, for us and for them. We can question it as much as we like, but it is always better to accept it," he replied soothingly, his anger now dissipating.

"Don't you remember that time he appeared and spoke only to us?"

_"Hard times will befall both of you, and you must face them without the aid of your mother and father," Aslan explained gently. "But always remember that you will have one another and I watching over you to see you through it. We must all face challenges in our lives, and some will serve a higher purpose, even long after we are gone. That is your destiny, my children. To play your part in the future of Narnia and help lay out the path for others and their own challenges. Trust in me and yourselves, and you will not fail, and you shall be greatly rewarded. Speak of this to no one, not even your own family, for you must not allow them to alter the path I have laid out for you. Fair well, dear ones." And before Emma or Josh had time to ask questions, the Great Lion had disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived._

"How could I not? But we were eight year old children, we hardly understood the meaning of his words then,"Emma pointed out.

"But we understand them now," Josh replied sadly.

Emma regarded her brother for a moment, before whispering, "I'm scared, Josh."

He immediately pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "I know you are. I am too. But we must do this, and we'll do it together," he assured her.

"You always did sound too much like dad; that's exactly the sort of thing he would have said," Emma muttered.

Josh laughed. "And you always were a little too much like mum; you never did like doing what you were told!" he countered, earning a small chuckle from his sister.

"Your Majesties?" Mr Tumnus spoke from behind them.

Neither of the twins had heard him approach, and were a little startled at the sound of his voice, instantly breaking apart.

"Mr Tumnus, forgive us, we did not hear you enter," Emma apologised.

The faun only nodded in acknowledgment of the apology before announcing gravely, "It is time. We must depart."

Emma and Josh glanced at each other, fear seizing both of them. But they knew they couldn't show it, they were the King and Queen after all.

"Thank you, Mr Tumnus, we shall come down momentarily," Josh said courteously.

The faun bowed respectfully to them before turning to leave, when Emma stopped him. "Mr Tumnus, you do not intend to fight today, do you?" she asked.

"I do, Queen Emma. I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

"But I would, and I'm sure Queen Lucy would be heartbroken if she were here and heard you say that," Emma said. "Please, join the others in the forest. You'd be a greater help there than on the battle field. Tell our story, help them to remember our mother and father and their siblings. Don't let hope fade, help them to remember us," she pleaded.

For a moment, Mr Tumnus looked torn, indecision plainly written in his expression. But one glance at Emma, who looked so much like her aunt now when she had been a little girl and so concerned about his safety from the Witch, helped him decide.

"If that is Her Majesty's wish, then I shall do so. Thank you, my Queen. I know your parents and your aunts and uncle would have been immensely proud of you. Of both of you," Mr Tumnus said sincerely, his voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you, my dear friend. You do not know how much easier this makes the task at hand," Emma said, embracing him tightly.

Once she had released him, Josh too stepped forward to embrace the faun and giving him his own thanks.

"Now go quickly, we wouldn't want the Telmarines to ruin our plans," he added lightly. Mr Tumnus bowed deeply a final time to his monarchs, before leaving Cair Paravel for the last time.

Before leaving, both retrieved their weapons. Josh had a sword similar to his fathers, having carried on with his training even after his departure. Emma used the dual swords, just like her mother before her, and they were not unlike the ones she had once wielded. They walked slowly through the halls, each memory flooding their minds and crashing into them with all the force of a boulder flung from a catapult. No words were exchanged, no tears or laughter, just silent remembrance and the lingering feeling of the ghosts of their past now watching. Both knew this would be the last time they ever walked the halls of the castle, and so savoured every moment before stepping outside into the cold winter evening.

Once seated on their horses and at their places at the front of the army, Josh began to speak to them for the last time.

"I shall keep this short," he began, "But I hardly need to point out that this will most likely be our final stand. And one that we are not likely to survive. But have heart, my friends, and be brave; for Aslan is with us, and with him we shall never falter or be alone. It is the honour of both my sister and I to ride into battle for the final time with you, and we shall not abandon you so long as you stay with us. May your hands be steady, your feet be quick, your minds be sharp and your hearts be valiant. Good luck, my friends, and may the Lion's blessings be upon you."

And at that, the Narnian army marched from the gates of Cair Paravel for the final time to the waiting Telmarine army not far from the castle.

Standing at opposite ends of the field, both armies faced each other, their respective leaders at the front. It was obvious that the Telmarine army was vastly superior in numbers to the Narnians, but that did not deter them from facing their enemies with renewed determination. A trumpet sounded, and the Telmarines drew their weapons, fierce cries emitting from their ranks. Emma turned to Josh.

"Together?" she asked.

Josh didn't need any clarification as to what she was referring to, and grinned at his sister.

"Together," he agreed.

She smiled back before turning to face the Telmarine army once more, before drawing her swords as Josh drew his own. Simultaneously, they both raised their swords in their right arms, before shouting in unison with all of their might to the heavens above.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

The Narnians behind them repeated their famous battle cry in a defiant roar one last time, and then charged forward to meet their destinies.


End file.
